Cato and Cloves POV with twists all the way
by becky199469
Summary: I love the hunger games and the characters Cato and Clove this story is in third person, it's about the lovers in the careers pack. I'm going to do Cato's point of view for catching fire and Clove's point of view for mocking jay does any one think i shouldn't and please review i need more encouragement please and thank you to the people who review. Based on novel by Suzanne Collins
1. Preparations for the Games

It's Cato's favourite time of the week. Training. He clambers out of bed and pulls on his sweat pants and a strapless t-shirt. He races downstairs to be welcomed by pancakes and treacle sauce a rare occasion in his family._ Mum must of got given a pay rise_. Cato thinks.

"Morning babe, sleep well?" Cato's mother asks.

"Morning, yes I did, this breakfast looks delicious." The pancakes are rich with sauce and it explodes in Cato's mouth. He scoffs his face full with food and grabs a jacket and makes his way to training with previous hunger games victor Enobaria.

Cato arrives promptly at 11 am.

"Morning everyone." Enobaria's voice bellows around the room. This morning Enobaria makes everyone work together for an hour. Today everyone will have to split into teams and participate in a obstacle course, the fastest team wins a sliver 20ich bladed sword.

Cato teams up with some boys from his area: Dean, Sean, Dylan and John. The obstacle course consists of: a tall loose structure to push through, a net to crawl under while being submerged in mud, walls to climb over while the opposite team members try and hit you with padded sticks after you pass that you have to climb to the top of a rope and ring a bell which ends your turn. Each member of the team will be at each section of the course ready to be tagged. Cato's team goes first, Dean starts then Sean, Dylan, John and then Cato will climb the rope. Cato's team finishes the course within 3 minutes. Then the next team starts.

"I'm going to the swords." Cato says until he is interrupted by a evil laugh.

_who is that girl? She's beautiful. _Cato is staring across the room at a girl roughly aged 15 with lovely long brown hair which is tied in a loose ponytail. She's sniggering at another girl who has fallen from the rope. Cato sees her huge evil smile. _This girl is going to be mine, she is gorgeous how have I overlooked her for this long?_

"Cato, dude thought we were going to the swords so we could have some fun?" Dean curiously asked.

"What? yea I was just on my way." Dean gazes to where Cato is staring,

"I wouldn't take a gander at her mate, she'll annihilate you with those knifes she has. She never misses a target."

"I wasn't looking at her, give me some credit." T_hat was close, dean can't know I like her he'll run up to her, tell her and if she's as vicious as he says she'll kill me._

Cato wanders to the swords and examines each one with care, he chooses two wide bladed swords to play with, he flips them around in his hands wondering where to throw them. He scans the variations of dummy's and his eyes find a group of five which will do great for practising hand to hand combat.

Cato slashes the first one in the neck while stabbing the next one in the heart, he turns and stabs the other two in the lower chest area, just as they were moving towards him inches from his body, he lets out a slight sigh of relief, turns to stab the last one he just missed stabbing the beautiful girl who he was watching a while ago.

"Watch where your pointing that big boy, you might hurt someone." She says in a seductive voice it turns him on._ I want her so bad _he thinks.

"Well, I was aiming to hit the dummy you are leaning against sweetheart."

Her tone changes as she address Cato again.

"I am not your sweetheart!" She snags a knife out of her long brown hair and points it at Cato's neck before saying "Got it."

"Feisty one aren't you, just the way I like them but fine your not my sweetheart." She removes her knife Cato continues "You will be soon enough though." He quickly swoops in and kisses her gently on the cheek and he walks away.

Cato is heading to the door to leave when he hears a shout.

"Cato we won, here take the sword." Dean is running after him.

"Na, you keep it." Cato turns back to the door.

"Cato look out!" Cato freezes in the spot when he hears the whistling of a knife skim past his left ear, _woah that was close_ he thinks, he turns around and there she is inches away from his face.

"Careful sweetheart, you might hurt someone." Cato looks her up and down undressing her with his eyes, he goes to turn away when she jumps on him which causes him to stumble to the ground. She pins him down and takes a little knife out of a pocket in her sleeve and traces the tip of the knife around his lips.

"I'm going to tell you one more time don't call me sweetheart."

Cato can't help but laugh at this choleric girl on top of him.

"Well SWEETHEART, tell me your name and I might stop."

"Names Clove, yours big boy?"

"Cato, your name is nearly as pretty as you are." Cato tries to be alluring.

"Ha-ha flattery will get you nowhere"

"Good thing I'm happy here then" she replaces her knife back in her pocket and stands up, Cato also stands but once he is up on his feet he pulls Cloves body close to his and looks deeply into her emerald green eyes, _her eyes are like snares and I'm her prey. _Cato thinks.

"Looks like someone is falling for me." She sniggers. _God he is hot! _she thinks.

"You have as well, otherwise you wouldn't be still here staring into my beautiful sky blue eyes."

"Don't flatter yourself, why would I look at you when I've just tried to kill you."

"Main word tried, meaning you didn't succeed in killing me plus I know by what people say about you is that you never miss a target so I know you never intended to kill me, you just wanted a way to be on top of me."

"You've done research on me?"

"No im just observant and so are my friends."

"Stalker much." Cato sees a trace of a smile as Clove quickly releases the gaze and walks away muttering under her breath. Cato sighs and decides to go home.

Cato lies in his four poster bed trying to sleep but all he can think of is Clove, how pretty she is , how fit her body is and the way her eyes intrigue him to enter into a gaze, _I mustn't fall for her_ he thinks to himself _its nearly reaping day so it's too risky._ He cant stop thinking about her. He just pulls up his cotton sheets to his eyes and dreams of the girl of his dreams.

Meanwhile Clove is in bed playing with a short handled knife while daydreaming. _I cant fall for a guy like Cato, guys like him never look at girls like me, Everyone is scared of me! He might change all that and turn me into the vulnerable girl I was before I started training with Enobaria. I can't go back to that Clove. I must stop this feeling stuff I cant like him end of! _

"Cato, are you off to training this morning?" Cato can hear his mum shout from downstairs as he slowly comes back from dreamland.

"Errm, yes mum probably, since its reaping day tomorrow."

"Okay honey you better hurry up then" Cato looks at the time and realises _shit I'm running late only got ten minuets to get there _he rushes out of bed and gets dressed and wonders _why am I so eager to go training today? I know reaping's tomorrow but still, I'm not this eager any other year _but realises its because of clove _I have to see her._

Cato is deep in his thoughts walking to training, about how tomorrow could turn out, when he hears running behind him he turns around quickly and is surprised yet in a happy way to see Clove standing in front of him smiling.

"Hey, fancy skipping training and coming for a walk." She asks.

Cato can't believe she's asked him,_ she must like me _he thinks to himself and smiles slightly before saying.

"Yea sure why not, I'm the best in district two anyway so I don't need to train just look at my arms." Cato shows off his 'guns' to Clove who laughs at him. He looks at her confused till she replies.

"I'm laughing because I'm the best in district 2 not you and just because you have big arms doesn't mean your good, look at me I don't have bulky arms and I'm a ace fighter."

she's so confident and Cato loves it. They walk down the street chatting about nonsense really until Cato finds a nice tree

"Fancy a climb?"

"Go on then, Race to the top?" Clove rushes off and gets to the tree first and climbs with ease and she settles into a large fork in the tree and awaits a slow Cato.

"Took your time big boy." Clove laughs at an out of breath Cato.

"Be quiet you." Cato has his legs either side of a branch and clove sits in the same position closer to the trunk, Cato pulls clove closer to him and holds her tightly, he moves his head closer to hers, she does the same _What am I doing? I decided to not like him, oh but look at those lips_ Clove thinks, their lips find each other and they kiss endlessly not wanting to stop the magical and wonderful kiss but Cato pulls away and begins to kiss her chin then moves lower towards her neck when Clove starts laughing hysterically.

"What?" Cato questions her.

"I'm sorry, It tickles." With that knowledge Cato carries on kissing her neck and her chest, he moves his hands from her waist to move her white strapless top up to kiss her stomach, he can hear her release a little moan so he stops just to tease her more.

"Don't stop, I like it" she begs, Cato picks her up so she's sitting on his crotch and her legs are around his waist, he moves his left hand and strokes the top of her left leg, she begins to moan and Cato moves in for another kiss she accepts and he wont stop kissing her. He kisses her softly at first and then he makes the kisses harder and more passionate he licks her lips and moves his tongue into her mouth they both sit in the willow tree kissing for what seems ages when Clove pushes away and says.

"Cato I'm not like this, I don't do this sort of thing, I really like you and I want more than this one day with you I'm not a silly girl wanting kisses from one lad and easily goes to another the next day." Cato looks deeply into eyes and says.

"Babe, I want you all to myself and forever to be with you and I'm not letting you go okay?" She smiles and agrees to be his, Clove claims Cato's lips for one last kiss.

"I've got to go." She jumps out of the tree and runs off.

Cato climbs down from the tree when he catches sight of dean.

"Hey Cato why did you skip training?" He shouts as he walks closer to Cato

"Oh just fancied chilling in the tree today not really up for fighting today."

"Well I just saw that Clove run of where you two together?"

"No I was on my own."

"Cool bro, anyway must be off, ma mom's making stew can't be late she'll smack my bottom" He runs of laughing.

Later.._ Right I need some pebbles_ Cato thinks to himself, he has a gander around and finds three small pebbles but just before he throws them he sees a tree next to the window, he climbs up and bangs for Cloves attention.

"Clove, It's me Cato"

"What on earth are you doing Cato I'm trying to sleep" clove staggers to the window half asleep as she rubs her eyes.

"I had to see you before reaping day, can I come in please?" she opens the window wider so Cato can enter. Cato grabs clove and gives her a big cuddle and then throws her on the bed, he lays on top of her careful not to crush her while she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer and kisses him.

"Babe, I'm not in the mood for that I'm really tired just lie with me and go to sleep." She says and of course Cato lies down and Clove moves her head so it rests on his chest.

"Before I sleep, how the hell did you know where I lived?"

"_Oh sweetheart, that would be telling" with that they fall asleep in each others arms._


	2. The Reaping

Cato wakes up with his arms wrapped around his beautiful girlfriend clove t_his moment would be perfect if It wasn't reaping day the one day of the year I hate, _he thinks to himself, the reaping is the day a boy and girl tribute are chosen to represent district 2 in the hunger games, this year Cato's name is in 5 times as he is 16 so the odds are in his favour but could be have being worse if he had to take tesserae every year. Clove has better odds as she's only 15 so only has 4 entries.

Cato nudges clove awake, as they need to get ready for the reaping which is at two o'clock,

"Morning baby,you should go get your self looking even more foxy for the reaping" Cato instructs her softly.

"Hmm, I wish I could stay with you instead but I suppose I'll go and get ready, see you in the square babe, love you."She gives Cato a kiss and leaves the room.

Cato scrambles out the window and jogs home.

"Where on earth have you been!"Cato's mother screams as he walks through his front door.

"I was out with the lads mum, calm down." Cato felt bad for lying to his mum but_ I can't tell mum about Clove ill be a disgrace to her my mum wants me to be with a shy girl and Clove is more deadly than me so that won't go down well._

"Cato I am sick of you sneaking out."

"Mum I just told you where I was."

"Now yes but I've been worried you should of told me where you were going when you left."

"Whatever mum I'm 16 not 5 you don't need to know my every move."

"Go away I don't want to see you."

"I already was going."

Cato slithers into the shower and rids himself of the muck, he spikes his hair up and puts on some black low waist jeans and a black shirt, he unbuttons the first three buttons to show off his chest hair and gathers downstairs to his family.

"aww, don't you look Smart"Says his mother

"cool."

"What's with the attitude."

"Hang on, you yell at me and now you expect me to be fine with you."

"I'm sorry."

"Okay, can we go now."

"Yes I'll just get your siblings" Cato has three sisters Sara who's 12,Cheryl 14 and Mercedes who's is wearing a pretty pink cotton dress and her hair is in a bun,Red rose buds placed strategically in her hair. Cheryl is wearing a Blue knee length dress,her hair is tied up by a Blue ribbon. Lastly little Mercedes is in Cato's mothers arms in a little red and white gown obviously Mercedes is too young to be reaped but she still has to look nice.

"Welcome,Welcome, Happy hunger games everyone." Sophie, district 2's ridiculous capital escort begins her usual speech of how much a pleasure it is to be there and plays a video about the dark days. Cato finds Clove in the crowd and mouths "_good luck babe." _she smiles and looks back at the justice building. (The justice building is a majestic marble building one of the few nice things in 2.)

"Well its time to pick our tributes for the 74th annual hunger games, as usual ladies first." Sophie walks over to the ball of girls names, she carefully picks one from the top and trots back to the microphone.

"Our district 2 female tribute is.. Clove sevina." Cato just stands there in utter shock _I cant believe the girl of my dreams is off to the games_. Cato watches her mount the stage, she's looking strong and determined not to show her fear. _Calm down clove appear strong not scared you can do this._ Clove orders her self.

"Now for the boys!" Before she gets chance to even get to the ball, Cato shouts.

"I volunteer As a tribute!" He runs to the stage, knowing he can't change his mind but all he is thinking is at this moment is. _I must do whatever I can to protect clove even if it means my certain death. _He glances at Clove who is avoiding his gaze, he notices her hands are clenched into fists._ I'm in trouble._

"Congratulations for volunteering, what's your name then?"

"Cato Higgins." He says in a loud confident voice making the world of panem know he's not a push over and one to be scared of.

"Well you two shake hands." Cato turns to clove and grabs her hand,she gives him a squeeze as if to say "It's okay babe I'm fine."

"District two's tributes, Clove Sevina and Cato Higgins. Remember May the odds ever be in your favour.." Sophie shouts into the microphone before walking into the justice building followed by Cato and Clove.

Cato and Clove are ushered into two different rooms,Cato goes to the left room, clove goes to the right. This is where the family's say their goodbyes.

The room which Cato is in is extraordinary compared to his home,the ceiling is covered with elegant chandeliers, There are two large sturdy book cases filled with information about the dark days, the history of panem and the hunger games. In the middle of the room lies a long velvet couch where Cato takes a seat to awaits his visitors.

After a minute or two the door opens and Cato's mother runs in, tears running down her face, she embraces him like a vice

"Cato sweetie why oh why did you volunteer." Her voice catches as she cries even more.

"Mum I had to, Enobaria said I'm really good at training so I thought why wait until I'm 18." Cato lies to his mum as the real reason is to protect Clove. _I'm sorry I'm withholding the truth from you mum but it's for the best._

"But I can't lose my only son."

"Mum I'll be back soon."

"You have to win please."

"Mum you have to be strong for the girls, they can afford you to go into depression, whatever you see on screen stay strong."A peace keeper walks in and grabs Cato's mum and walks to the door but just before she leaves Cato shouts "I love you mum" and she's gone.

Clove is in the next room almost identical to Cato's but hers is slightly smaller and no bookcases but instead paintings of the mayor and his family. Clove is sat on the couch crying. Her dad and brothers enter the room after a few minutes.

"Clove you can't leave me, I'm your little brother!" Cloves 7 year old brother Reese exclaims.

"Oh Reese you're strong, besides you will have daddy to look after you." Her dad embraces her and gives her a kiss.

"Clove be strong, get as many knifes as you can, its your best chance of winning, I've seen you throw you can win this, okay baby?"

"Dad there's 24 of us and only one comes out"

"Yea and its going to be you" Clove turns to her older brother rob who's 20

"Rob I love you!"

"win sis, I love you too." Rob gives her a hug and kiss and then a Peacekeeper walks in and ushers cloves family to leave. She sits there and holding onto her locket she's worn since her mother died 7 years ago during childbirth _I miss you mum _she thinks.

"CATO!" Clove is screaming "CATO" Cato can hear clove screaming his name, he runs to his door and smashes it down to see clove in the corridor restrained by two peacekeepers. O_h my little clove what have they done to you_ he thinks to himself.

"What are you doing can't you see your hurting her!"Cato screams at them the taller one looks at clove and then at Cato.

"She wouldn't come out the room,its time to go to the train so we had to restrain her."

"Well I'm here now she'll calm down with me by her side so let her go!" they both let go and clove falls into Cato's arms he kisses her forehead and tells her to be brave and reminds her

"Remember once we walk out of the justice building the cameras will be there and it wont look good for you to be snivelling." She wipes her eyes and stands up with her head held high and they walk side by side to the door.

The train is magnificent! It's the first time Cato and Clove have ever being on a train and their both shocked with the amount of food and elegant furniture everywhere. Cato and Clove's quarters are even more brilliant, Cato walks in to his room which smells of lemons and roses and he decides to have a shower so he strips of and enters the cubicle to see the amount of buttons, on the shower at home its a simple on switch but here there's three temperatures cold, warm and hot he chooses warm, then he can decide if he wants a soft spray or a fast flow of water and choose soft as he needs to relax, but the choice of soaps are exquisite chocolate,coconut,raspberry,strawberry,mint,apple etc. he stands there for a few minuets to decide and picks mint a nice and fresh smell, he thinks _clove will love me smelling like this_.

He dresses in a simple shirt and jeans. He leaves the room in search for clove and his mentors: Brutus and Enobaria. He finds them around the sofas chatting.

"Right,When you enter the arena there will be the cornucopia run straight into it and take out as many tributes as possible, find the weapons you need so knifes for you Clove and Cato swords,there will also be medicines and food and water get all of it and later when there are no other tributes around the cornucopia mount it in a pyramid okay and remember you'll have allies."Brutus begins.

"Who will our allies be?"Asks Clove as she snuggles into Cato on the sofa.

"Normally district 1 and 4 and three can sometimes be of use but there is always other districts with good tributes so try and get them in but me and Enobaria will help you decide when we watch the recaps."

"Okay, oh and me and Cato we can act like our normal selves cant we?"she replies

"no"

"WHAT,We have a few weeks left if that to live and we cant love each other!"

"No, what I'm saying Clove is you cant be all star-crossed lovers in front of the cameras with Cato, I'm sorry but that will make you two appear weak to the other tributes your meant to be careers" Enobaria states.

"In the arena can we act as our selves then because I don't want to spend my last days on my own"

there's a slight plead in cloves voice, Cato cradles her in his arms and kisses her hair, he spends a moment in thought, how her hair smells of home and reminds him of the endless years they've trained together but never spoke to each other till the a few days ago and realises how little time they left together, Cato feels his eyes water at the thought and quickly returns to the conversation.

"We shall see Clove, for now once we leave the train you two act as careers okay, Cato are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Enobaria I was, strictly no love between me and Clove when the cameras are around." Cato is getting pretty bored with her going on, Clove senses this and kisses his shoulder and sighs as if to say I'm bored too.

"Right before Enobaria goes into another lecture shall we watch the recaps of the reaping's?" Brutus quickly adds, he switches on the television and they all settle down.

District one reaps a glamorous girl named glimmer Collins and a boy named marvel Wilson.

"Team with them okay" Enobaria says,

"Yes" Cato and clove both say

"Cato pick your eyes back up."

"What? You think I think she's pretty. Please why should I have a hamburger when I already have steak right her." Clove sighs and snuggles back into Cato.

Next is district 2 Cloves horrid reap but her body looking strong.

"You look good clove other tributes will be scared seeing how strong and confident you looked" says Brutus. Then You see Cato volunteer .

"Brilliant Cato fierce and strong." Says Enobaria

The district three tributes don't seem interesting to Clove and Cato but Enobaria speaks

"Choose one from three they can act as a guard okay also their trade is technology so they might have a good skill worth your time" says Enobaria

District four comes on Cato and Clove look at each other and sigh.

"Don't sigh just yet take one from four too okay" Enobaira says

"Okay" Cato replies

The other district 5-10 are boring until district 11 a big dark skinned boy walks to the stage he's named thresh, Cato and clove exchange looks of concern but Cato doesn't want to worry her by saying that he scared of him so he says

"Ha we can take him babe my spear skills and your knife skills, Clove we can do this don't worry"

she smiles and cuddles back to my chest.

"Try and get him in okay he'll be good and one less to worry about and you can easily kill him in his sleep later."

Then there's district 12 normally a overlooked district but this year is different, first a little girl primrose Everdeen is called Cato thinks _easy prey_ until there's a commotion with another girl a older one she is screaming _Prim _she pushes the little girl behind her andvolunteers. Cato finds out that they are sisters, normally family devotion only goes to far so Cato thinks _I admire this katniss for that _but he remembers she is the enemy and dismisses the thought the boy looks strong but not as strong as Cato clearly he's a part of the rare richer area of 12. The seal of panem flashes and the screen goes black.

"I think we will have a victor in two this year no one can compare to you two I've trained you both since you where 5 I know your capable of brilliant things, of to bed you two we will be arriving in the capitol tomorrow." Enobaria bids them goodnight Cato and clove walk to Cato's cabin hand in hand and slip into his bed cuddling each other her head on his chest.

"What an eventful day."Cato says

"Yes, just this morning I was in your arms in my bed now were here on a train to the capitol."

"we'll be okay don't worry."

"You can't say that."

"Why can't I?"

"Cato, You don't know who will be in the arena, so how can you be sure we wont die,one will survive so we wont be okay will we."

"Sweetheart I'll do anything to protect you."

"That means you'll die."

"If I know that will get you home safely then yes."

"Cato, are you scared?" clove asks

"No babe I've got you to keep me going, you've seen me train I wont go without a fight, especially if its to protect you now go to sleep baby."

"I'll protect you Cato I'll make sure you win." Cato realises Clove is risking her life for him the same as he's doing for her, _more like your going to win babe _he kisses her head.

"Don't be daft."

"Me daft, I'm a vicious fighter not a silly little child."

"Whatever Clove I'm just trying to keep you alive and make you change your mind."

"Fine." Clove regains her position on Cato's chest, _Your so gullible Cato I'll protect you all the way_.


	3. opening ceremonies

"Up, up , up we've got a big big day today." Sophie, happy as ever walks into Cato's room at 8 in the morning. Cato stretches his arms and lets out a big yawn before turning to a sleeping clove. He slowly shakes her.

"Morning sweetheart." Cato leans down and kisses her on her head.

"What time is it?" She mutters as she lazily awakes from unconsciousness.

"8, Sophie came in and woke me up,so I thought I'd annoy you." Clove gives him an evil look.

"Sometimes I really dislike you. Cato Higgins." Clove clambers out of bed, she faces the wall and begins to stalk of to her room when Cato slaps her arse. "Ow." Clove screams but stays strong and wanders to her room to get ready.

Today they will be arriving in the capitol. They shall be meeting their prep teams, six people including two stylists,who will be making them look presentable for the capitol at the opening ceremonies. (The opening ceremonies are the first time the sponsors will meet the tributes,so they need to impress.) Usually the tributes wear outfits which represent their district Cato and Cloves is masonry, most stylists just make the tributes look stupid or make them wear hardly anything.

"Morning Cato, morning Clove." Both their mentors say cheerfully, Cato grunts and grabs a bowl of fruit and settles down next to Brutus while clove loads her plate with breads and cheese, she walks to a little table where a capitol attendant pours her a drink, a brown substance which the capitol call hot chocolate.

"Right guys, when we arrive in the capitol you two must do whatever your stylist and prep team say okay no arguments, the one thing they hate is whining children. Just be quiet and let them do their thing okay?" Enobaria gives them the morning lecture.

"okay." Cato and clove reply,Cato turns to clove, warm cheese is dribbling down her chin Cato laughs and wipes her face with his sleeve, she giggles and that's when he realises how vulnerable Clove is _my clove she acts all tough in front of people but in my presence she's just a normal 15 year old girl. _Clove quickly turns away remembering she's still mad at him but she knows _Oh how can I be mad at someone as beautiful as Cato? _Catoturns to Enobaria who's still moaning on about them having to be careers and not lovers. Cato is about to tell her to shut up and let them eat in peace when Sophie walks in the room with her ridiculous shoes and outfit and announces.

"We are nearing the capitol come look and see!"

Cato and clove both run to the window to get a look at the capitol, it is beautiful. Full of huge buildings and a lovely blue cloudless sky but then,when they arrive in the train station Cato can't help laughing at all the people there,how stupid they look with there cat whiskers,different coloured skin and their flamboyant outfits but he wonders _one could be rich and sponsor me_ Cato stays at the window waving with enthusiasm.

"Clove,do they know how silly they look, no wonder they think children killing each other is good entertainment if they live like this but wave clove as they could be silly rich people." A little grin appears on her face and she walks into Cato's arms and Cato staggers as he loses balance but grabs the side of the train to steady himself,he hides his head in her long thick hair, he could just stay there all day smelling Cloves hair but Brutus has other ideas and prises them apart and ushers them to leave the train.

Cato walks out of the train waving to the crowd,the crowd are going mental. That's when Clove comes out huge grin on display waving and shouts.

"Hope you guys are ready for a good show I'll make the 74th hunger games the best games ever!" The crowd go wild for Clove,Cato looks back at her and realises how much an effect she can have on people,how quick her mood can change from sweet clove to killer show off clove, he shudders and carries on walking through the door for prep.

Cato and Clove are both lying on a cold table in similar rooms which smells of antiseptic, Cato's hair being trimmed and his facial hair and chest hair has been waxed. He likes his hair like this but misses his little stubble and his blonde chest hair but he remembers what Enobaria said about whining and just lies there quietly and waits for it to end.

In the other room Clove has her hair trimmed at the ends and put in a loose bun. Her legs and underarms are being waxed the pain is excruciating but she keeps the pain hidden inside her. She grabs a mirror to see her eyebrows which are in a fine arch and she's looking fabulous.

"Right all done now follow us to meet Jacksanna your stylist" one of the prep team say to Cato, there are three of them one is a skinny man with orange spiky hair with evergreen skin Called jay,a large lady with pink hair tied in a neat ponytail called Jean and a skinny woman who looks normal just simple clothes and blonde hair called Rochelle.

Cato stands up and follows them into a smaller room they leave him alone and all he can do is sit down and wait for his stylist.

A woman walks in the room she looks to be in her early twenties but Cato is not sure as her face is covered in cat whiskers and fake eyelashes about 7 inches long. She looks like a typical capitol woman,he sighs and thinks _how stupid am I going to look when she's finished with me._

"Hello,I'm jacksanna your stylist I'm sorry your here but I'm going to help you any way I can for the Games."

"Most people just congratulate me for volunteering."

"I don't see much point in that."

"So,what ridiculous outfit am I going to be wearing?" Cato replies.

"Right me and my partner, Cloves stylist have being working on matching costumes,we have gone for stone coloured outfits it makes you look like a knight in shining armour but in stone material and a gold band going around your head not masking your face or covering all of your spiky hair. Clove will be in a similar outfit but a fitted skirt and her band around her hair will have wings to make her look more strong,so lets get you in your outfit."

"Cato, do I look as stupid as you do." Clove greets Cato laughing her head off at his outfit.

"Shut up clove." Cato doesn't mean to snap at her but they are in a dome like structure with all the other tributes so he has to live up to expectations. Cato spots their chariot but district one are there waiting for them.

"Hey, I'm Glimmer." Glimmer is in a sexy pink outfit and Cato can't help but have a smile when she says hi, Clove sees and is staring daggers at him. _How dare he look at her that way he's mine not hers. Why does he like her she's just a typical blonde bimbo from 1? Only interested in jewels. _She can't let it get to her as she knows deep down it will just be part of the act.

"Hey Glimmer, how nice to meet you." Cato kisses her hand and glances at the boy.

"I'm Cato,Your Marvel right?"

"Yes, hello." Marvel replies and shakes Cato's hand.

"This is.." Cato begins gesturing to clove but gets cut off.

"I can introduce my self thank you very much, I'm Clove."

"Well Clove how lovely you look tonight, you even look prettier than Glimmer here." Marvel says looking into Cloves eyes. Cato tenses up. W_hy is she not slapping him,she's mine why is she letting him talk to her like that she didn't when I was like that when we first met?_

"Thank you Marvel you don't look too bad either." Someone calls Glimmer and Marvel. They turn on their heels, say bye and prance off to their chariot.

Cato climbs onto the chariot and signals to Clove to come on, she attempts to lift her leg but her skirt is so tight Cato has to pick her up.

"Ready sweetheart?" Cato asks trying not to let Marvel get to him.

"Yea, remember Cato eyes straight and wave but use your right arm I want your left arm free just in case I need to grab hold." Cato agrees.

"Why did you let Marvel compliment you?" He asks while they wait for the chariot to move.

"Well why did you give Glimmer the eye and flirt with her Cato?"

"Clove I was being a gentleman and covering up our relationship like Brutus and Enobaria wanted."

"They didn't say for you to flirt with the first bimbo you meet." Clove snaps back. Before Cato can reply their chariot moves along.

"DISTRICT 2!"

"CATO!"Girls in the audience are screaming and throwing roses at him.

"CLOVE!" They are both loving the attention they can't help but to have huge grins on their faces which makes the crowd go even wilder,they wave occasionally and blow kisses to the crowd. Cato notices Clove is being a green eyed monster because he has all the girls in the audience screaming for him.

"Don't worry sweetheart your the only one for me." Cato whispers to Clove.

"Glimmer the exception though."

"Whatever Clove I give up."

"district 12." Clove turns around to see the tributes from 12.

"What the hell Cato, have you seen them, their on fire and holding hands." Cato tenses up and is getting really angry because a stupid district such as 12 have stole the limelight from him and clove.

President snow stands on his balcony and his voice echoes through the capitol.

"Tributes, we welcome you. We salute your courage and your sacrifice." He babbles on about the dark days and ends with."Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour."

Cato and Clove go through the gates and step of their chariots to be greeted by both prep teams and stylists

"You were fabulous guys." Cato isn't paying attention to Jacksanna but instead he is staring at the district 12 tributes to listen to their conversation. He catches eyes with the girl but she quickly looks away and their mentor Haymitch Abernathy takes them away.

"Can we go to our floor please Sophie?" Clove asks

"Yes of course quick quick, this way to the elevator" Cato and Clove follow Sophie and enter the elevator,Sophie presses the button two since they are from district 2 they get all of floor two.

"Wow."Clove gasps she walks to the sofas and strokes the velvet and turns to Cato.

"Isn't it magnificent Cato, come feel the material."

"Clove can we just go to your room please instead of being childish by stroking the god dam sofa?" Without hesitation Clove walks to her room. Once the door shuts Cato goes psycho.

"How dare they steal our light Clove how dare they! Who do they think they are?" Cato grabs Clove by the waist and smashes her into the wall.

"Cato, stop it." Cato squeezes his hands around her waist tighter and tighter.

"C-Cato it hurts." Tears are trickling down her face,Cato throws her on the bed.

"Pathetic little girl!" Clove screams out a whimper as she lands on the bed. Cato punches the wall a few times to calm down. He turns to Clove and sees her in pain.

"Oh my god babe oh no I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Cato jumps on the bed and cradles Clove in his arms and kisses her constantly to make her better,he felt so bad. _How could I do that to Clove,I don't know what happened one minute I was okay then I saw Clove hurt._

"Cato, get off me. I was mad too but you didn't see me hurting you!" Cato only gets more determined to keep hold of her and begs for her forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry baby your stronger than me, you didn't lose it with me, I was weak and let 12 get to me I'm sorry Clove." Clove sits up and puts both her hands on Cato's cheeks,looks deeply into his eyes and says.

"Cato, I know you lose your temper but you don't mean it I know that but it really hurts so don't do it again okay but just remember I'm with you and I'm always going to be right by your side."

"Babe, I am really sorry but me and you will beat this thing together."

"Together me and you will kill district 12." Clove grins a ear to ear grin, Cato embraces her and pulls her into his chest.

"Sleep baby." Clove sighs but does as she's told and falls asleep protected in Cato's arms.


	4. First day of training

"Training babe you excited?" Cato asks as they step into the elevator at half nine this morning.

"You bet, It's a chance to intimidate the other tributes." Clove and Cato snigger.

"These outfits are horrid." Clove moans.

"To be honest I think your fit in it. It shows of your features." Clove rolls her eyes at him.

"Trust you Cato." The elevator is nearing the destination so they have a quick hug and then the doors of the elevator open.

Cato and Clove enter the the gymnasium,(It's a large room with different stations and to the top right side there is compartment of sorts for the game makers to sit.) Not all tributes are there yet but while they wait someone runs up to them, pins a number two on their outfits and ushers them to join the circle of tributes which have arrived. After about twenty minutes of waiting district 12 enters escorted by there escort. Cato nudges Clove.

"Baby treatment." Clove's corner of her mouth lifts to a grin as to agree to his statement.

Atala a tall athletic woman who seems to be in charge steps up and begins her speech.

"Right there are variety of skill stations around the gym and an expert of that skill will be at each one, You will be free to visit any area per your mentors instructions, some stations offer survival skills, other fighting." Cato looks at clove and grins at the thought of practising his fighting skills.

"You are forbidden to fight with any other tribute, after all you'll have plenty of time for that in the arena, there are experts to help with hand to hand combat if you need or want it." As Atala reads out the list of stations Cato decides to have a gander at the competition most are all smaller and more malnourished than him. Since he's from two he got fed more as they are the capitols babies but there is one guy bigger than him and that's thresh a huge dark skinned boy, all the girls seem bigger than clove hight wise and Cato begins to worry about her but he reminds himself _she's stronger and more powerful than she looks._

Cato stares at the district 12 tributes who are to the left of him a few tributes away, he's still mad that they took the limelight last night and he wants them to know they will not outshine him again.

"That's it you may go do as you please" Atala releases them and Cato begins to gravitate to the spear section when someone grabs his arm.

"Hey, wait up! Shouldn't we like train together and get to know each other, since we are allies?" Glimmer has Cato's arm and is staring hopefully at him for an answer. Cato looks at his arm and then back to Glimmer.

"Well why don't you go with Clove and me and Marvel will do spears and we'll meet up at lunch." Cato turns to Marvel and raises his eyebrows "You okay with that Marv?"

"Yea sure sounds good, I'm pretty good with spears." Cato thinks _yea bet your not as good as me mate, _as Cato and Marvel are walking away Cato glances to Clove who gives him evils for leaving her with glimmer. He just laughs and continues to the spears.

"So Clove, What's the deal with you and Cato?" asks Glimmer once the boys are out of range.

"Nothing, we just known each other a while," _Oh no are we that obvious? _Clove thinks "So what do you want to do knifes? or bow and arrow?"

"Good because I think he likes me and bow and arrow I can show you how good I am." Clove sniggers to her self _yea totally Cato adores you love. Not he's mine and you'll never have him. _Glimmer notices her little snigger. "What you sniggering at Clove don't you think Cato will like a stunner like me?"

"No comment, by all means try it with him but he likes girls with class."

"How dare you! I am from district 1 luxury I have more class than a district 2 child!"

"Ha, come on glitter."

"Glimmer." She corrects.

"Don't care."

Clove sees the amount of different bows and picks the light weighted silver one and loads the bow. she aims at the target and shoots, it wedges in the heart and grins. She turns to Glimmer who missed her target by miles, _Glimmer is clearly she is incompetent with a bow. _Clove thinks.

"Thought you said you were good Glitter?" Clove teased.

"Its Glimmer and I am but the target is just a little father than I'm used to" Clove laughs

" I don't care what your name is either way I'll kill you in the arena at some point"

"I don't think so Clover."

"Shut up and don't call me Clover or I'll kill you right now." Glimmer sighs and resumes with her bow. _Ooh target's a bit further than I'm used to, ooh Cato likes me oh my god her voice is so irritating. _Clove thinks to herself as walks to the knifes.

Cato loves the spears and throws three with ease at the targets getting each one in a heart he spins around in a triumphant circle and hands a spear to Marvel.

"There you go bud, impress me" Cato patronises him, Marvel flings the spear and hits the head another vital area on the target and turns to Cato for approval

"Well done 1." Cato notices Glimmer alone "Aww, look at Glimmer she seems lonely?" Cato replies,

"Why isn't Clove with her?"

"Clove, well lets just say people aren't really her thing she tends to get angry with people and the best way for her to calm down is her throwing knifes so I assume Glimmer annoyed her somehow so best to leave her alone for now." The boys walk over to Glimmer who's having trouble shooting with the Capitols bow and arrows.

"Glimmer are you okay? you seem to be having some trouble" Cato stands behind Glimmer and glides her hand to hold the bow properly and she manages to shoot a heart she turns around and her face is inches from his and she pecks him on the cheek.

"Thanks Cato." Cato rolls his eyes and steps back.

"Your welcome but maybe stick to a station which your good at."

"I am good with this." Glimmers eyes are welling up Cato thinks _Oh my god attention seeking._

"Don't cry I didn't mean to offend you, do you want a hug."

"Yes." Glimmer wipes her tears and wraps her arms tightly around Cato. Cato tries to pull away gently but has to prise her arms away as she wont let go.

"So Glimmer, Marvel are you two friends back home or together or anything?" Cato asks.

"No we only met at the reaping but Glimmer is really pretty." Marvel replies, Glimmer just stays quiet and giggles at the compliment from Marvel.

"At least it won't be hard for you to kill each other when the time comes then." Glimmer turns back to the bows, Marvel and Cato join her. Glimmer gets a bit better with her accuracy but only with help from Marvel.

Clove chooses three knifes two small and one large she scans the targets and throws the first one diagonally and the other two follow in other direction she steps back to see her good work all three targets have a knife wedged in the heart,Clove turns to her left to get another knife when she notices a little girl staring at her.

"Yes?" She asks,

"Sorry I was just watching you throw the knifes, your very good, I'm good with a slingshot but I'm thinking about trying with a knife do you want to see me try?" The girl answers. Clove's not sure at first as she doesn't want Cato and the other's think she's weak and friendly but notice them in the background preoccupied with the bow and arrows.

"Yea go on then" The girl steps forward and throws four knifes and two hit hearts but the other two just miss. Clove turns to her and adjusts the girls fingers on the knife and says.

"Try now" The girl throws again and hits the heart she smiles at Clove and says.

"Thanks, I'm rue, your Clove aren't you?" Clove is shocked at how rue knows her name but after all she is a career and everyone normally knows the names of them.

"Yes I am." Clove gets back to throwing knifes and eventually Rue leaves and watches the district 12 tributes at the camouflage station. Clove puts two knife round her waist two on her legs and two in her hair and two in her hands, she begins to throw then all in different directions and hits a target every time. _I'm bored, might as well see Cato and them. _Clove thinks and walks in their direction.

"Hey Clove missed us?" Cato gives her a bear hug.

"Na just bored of the knifes, Have you seen 12 prancing about at the camouflage station they've being together none stop today like there in love or something" They all stare at District 12 and laugh.

"Pathetic." Glimmer says, she turns to Cato and gives him a flirtatious look but he just rolls his eyes and walks towards Clove and whispers in her ear

"Clove help me she's been flirting with me all day"

"Ha-Ha well she better be careful or she might be the first person I kill in that god dam arena, She already annoyed me earlier asking about us two then saying oh good I think Cato likes me."

"Never mind you'll get her when the alliance is over babe, so do you want to go bk to Enobaria?"

"Yea sure why not." Clove turns to Glimmer and Marvel "See you two tomorrow guys"

"Oh you're going, Bye Cato see you later" Glimmer winks at Cato who just replies

"Okay."

Once Cato and Clove enter the elevator and press 2 they embrace each other tightly.

"Oh Clove I've nearly gone mad not hugging like this today." Cato lunges at Clove pushing her into the wall of the elevator, he pins her still. Clove gasps and Cato pushes his tongue into her mouth. Clove is just about to jump up to wrap her legs round him when the elevator door opens and Enobaira is stood there giving them both a disgusted look.

"Just because I said you can be in love without the cameras doesn't mean you can start auditing for a porn film as it were in the bloody elevator."

"Oh it was nothing like that Enobaria, we were just kissing." Clove begins

"I don't want to hear about it go eat your meal." Cato and Clove laugh and walk to the dinner table. Clove sits on Cato's knee and chews on a leg of chicken and the orange juices explode in her mouth, she lets out a moan of enjoyment. Cato drinks his water slowly and occasionally picks at legs and potatoes but not really having the appetite to eat so he just watches Clove gorge herself with the Capitols delicacies.

"Stop watching me."

"Sorry, but your so cute when you eat." Clove lets out a giggle and kisses him on the cheek and continues to eat her leg. Brutus walks in the room and settles down at the table.

"So how was training?" He asks

"Yea it was good Marvel from 1 is good with a spear" Cato replies

"Yea but Glitter or whatever she's called is hopeless with a bow." Clove adds.

"Well tomorrow concentrate on getting some more allies such as 3 and 4 and that big fellow from 11, okay?"

"Yea sure." Cato replies.

Cato lies in his bed wondering how the Games are going to end. He knows clove won't kill him but he wants Clove to win, he thinks hard and figures _I guess I'll have to kill myself when the time comes. _He's interrupted by a knock on the door and Clove pops her head round.

"Can I have a cuddle it's cold in my room." She says, Cato smiles and moves the cover so she can enter the warmth of his body and bed.

"No wonder your cold your only wearing your underclothes. Not that I'm complaining about that."

"I don't like the Capitol's pyjamas." Clove runs and jumps in the bed and wraps a leg over Cato and she nestles her head in the crack of his arm and chest and snuggles down to sleep.

"Night night baby." Cato says kissing her head.

"Night."


	5. second day of training

When Cato wakes up, the the other side of the bed is cold. His arms stretch out to find the warmth of Clove but finds her crumpled sheet and pillow laying diagonally as if she was trying to trick him. _where's Clove _he searches the room but doesn't find her, he gets dressed and leaves the room.

"Clove where are you?" He shouts, He spots Clove at the dinning table eating a fried breakfast which consists of bacon, egg, sausages and tomatoes. "Why did you leave me Clove? I didn't know where you'd gone."

"Cato, I didn't want to wake you, I was so hungry so I silently sneaked out, sorry but I don't have to tell you everything and I don't always need you with me." Clove throws a butter knife at him in frustration. The knife bounces of Cato's chest _oh Clove you and your temper._ He gives her a squeeze and looks her in her eyes.

"Are you nearly ready to go down to training, channel your anger into a dummy?" He asks.

"Just did."

"Ha-Ha very funny but seriously are you coming or shall I just go see Glimmer?"

"Fine I'll come."

"Knew you would."

"Hey Cato. What are we doing today then?" Glimmer asks.

"Well, I think we should observe the others today, try and get thresh and pick which three and four tributes we want."

"Great plan, I've being looking at the girl from four, she seems to be an exceptional fighter. She can throw an axe as far as you with your spear. Shall I go ask her to join us?" Glimmer replies obviously trying to impress Cato by stating she has observation skills.

"Whatever."

Glimmer walks to the ropes course, a large net which reaches the ceiling of the gym the girl from four is sat at the top of the net reading,the girl looks about 16 and from Glimmers view she could be at least 5'4. Glimmer attempts to climb up to meet her but falls a few meters from the floor, the girl notices and asks.

"Are you wanting me?" she peers over her book at Glimmer.

"Yea, I'm Glimmer from district 1, I was wondering do you want to be in the careers?" The girl slides down the rope to join Glimmer at the bottom. She circles Glimmer and replies.

"Yea okay, I'm Melanie and by the looks of you it's clear how vain you are, so I'm thinking that's the reason you want me in your group, to compensate for the weak self obsessed Glimmer."

"Don't under estimate me Mel, I may like to look pretty unlike you but I have still trained for six years with deadly weapons."

"Ooh have you being practising how to stab a dummy with your blusher brush." Glimmer grabs her by the wrists and pulls her back to the others not wanting to talk to her much longer.

"Done, she's called Melanie." Glimmer walks towards the camouflage section alone.

"I'm Cato and this is my district partner Clove we're from 2."

"And I'm Marvel from 1" Marvel turns to where Glimmer went "So what's up with Glimmer?"

"Oh I offended her by saying she a weak career and asked if she uses her blusher brush as a weapon." Clove, Cato and Marvel all bursts out laughing.

"Good one, I can't stand her either." Clove replies.

At lunch Glimmer joins them at the table after she'd calmed down.

"So district three, boy or girl?" Marvel asks no one in particular.

"Depends which one has a good skill, I'll go talk to them." Clove says, she gets up, walks to 3's table and stares at them both questionably.

"Girl, what's your name, Age and what skills do you have." The girl looks really intimidated by Clove demeaning attitude towards her so answers quietly.

"Susan, 14 and knifes." Clove laughs.

"Pathetic I saw you throw a while ago, what a joke." Clove turns to the boy."You?"

"Niall,14 and I'm good with a spear but my talent has to be mines and explosives." Clove smirks

"Splendid, come along with me." She beckons him towards the other careers.

"Sit!" She orders, she explains to the others what he told her. The careers nod in approval.

"Now we need thresh, who's going to ask him?" Glimmer turns to Cato "It needs to be someone strong and handsome, someone to intimidate him."

"I'll go but Glimmer stop trying so hard I'm not interested in you." T_hat shut her up why does she think I'd be interested in a shallow slut like her? _Cato turns to Clove who is trying not to laugh.

"See you in a bit sweetheart"

"Why are you calling her sweetheart? What's she got that I don't?" Glimmer is furious.

"Me" Cato guffaws.

Clove turns to Glimmer. "He's winding you up Glimmer."

"Of course he is, what was I thinking, him and you please."

"Bitch." Clove says.

"I heard that."

"That's the point!"

Cato slowly walks to thresh who looks up and shakes his head.

"What you shaking your head at?" Cato demands.

"You,Your going to ask me to join your silly career pack and your answer is no."

"Are you serious? I wont be asking again."

"Good now clear off before I kill you." Cato huffs and walks back to Clove and the others.

"He said no."

"What are we going to do now?" Clove asks, the rest of the group stays silent so Clove walks to the knifes.

"What's up with her?"Marvel asks.

"She'll be angry about Thresh." Cato replies.

"She has some anger problems for such a little person."

"You haven't seen her at her worst yet."

"Jesus."

After lunch Cato, Marvel and Glimmer walk to the spears yet again.

" Look at 12 he is hopeless at climbing a rope." Glimmer laughs, Cato turns and sees the male tribute from 12 fall from the ladder. The three of them laugh hysterically.

"Glimmer why are you laughing? I saw you earlier when you fell off the rope. He got higher than you did, idiot." Cato is about to walk away when he sees katniss approach her partner, she says something to him then the lad goes to the medicine balls.

"Is he seriously going to attempt to throw them, he'll look even more like a fool." Says Marvel, just as Marvel says this The lad throws the ball and it hits the spears they are standing by which was a good 100 feet from the lad. Cato nods in approval

"Not bad." Cato pulls Glimmer and Marvel to re group with Clove who is still at the knifes.

"Hey Clove." Cato says wrapping his arms around her forgetting that everyone was around. Clove had to remind him, she spun around and slapped his face with all her force.

"What the F**K are you doing Cato!" Cato realises he wasn't meant to hug her in that way and replies.

"Can't you take a joke love, god,why don't you take Glimmer and Marvel and go calm down?"

"Whatever Cato!" The three of them walk to the opposite end of the gym leaving Cato at the knifes. _Why did she slap me? That really hurt, she could of just yelled, there was no need to slap me. Women!_

Cato throws some knifes around hitting random targets to let out his frustration. When he goes to pick up his last knife It's gone. He frantically looks around but no sign of the knife, instead he spots the district 6 male a few metres from him. Cato lunges for him screaming his head off.

"Where's my knife?"

"I never took your knife."

"I left my knife right there and now its gone."

"I didn't touch your knife."

"Yes you did!"

"I haven't go your bloody knife!"

"You liar."

"I was just sitting here."

"Wait until the arena, you'll be the first one I get so watch your back." Two peacekeepers separates them. "You don't know who your messing with kid!"

Meanwhile on the other end of the gym Clove was watching, she looks up at the climbing equipment and sees Rue playing with Cato's knife.

"Right everyone Gather around please, In two weeks 23 of you will be dead one will be alive, who that is, depends on how well you have paid attention, before you leave today's session you have one last compulsory exercise to participate in which is the Gauntlet." Atala says .The gauntlet is a daunting obstacle course which consists of ascending platforms that rise up to a landing. " Each of you much jump from platform to platform to reach the finish in the fastest time possible but of course it's not that easy as you must do this while trainers swing padded clubs at you. You will need speed and agility for this course. When your ready line up."

Cato goes first running and jumping with ease and dodging the clubs. He finishes the course in 15 seconds the fastest time in 10 years beating a victor named Finnick Odair. Clove goes next she's a lot smaller than Cato so the course is considerably easier for her as glides over each club and manages the course in 14.9 seconds.

"Well done babe you beat me, I might give you a little surprise later as a well done if you want." Cato knows no one can hear him talking to clove as they are the only ones at that end of the course.

"Sounds good, can't wait" Clove turns to watch Glimmer epically fail at the course she's losing balance and tripping over every club.

"Aww poor Glimmer, you seemed to struggle doing that." Clove belittles her.

"Shut up Clove, you seem to under estimate me, the reason why I struggled was because the trainers wanted to challenge me okay because I'm better than you."

"Yea right course you are Glimmer, I've being training since I was five how long have you being training for, oh yea six years so I have more experience than you."

"Right Clove your are seriously P*****G me off."

"Has it only just started to, lucky you as for me you've pissed me off since the moment I laid my eyes on you!" Glimmer reaches out to grab Cloves hair but Cato pushes Clove away.

"Yea with that note, lets go Clove you can wait till our alliance is over before you two have it out with each other." Cato pulls Clove by her arm towards the elevator.

Once they enter. Clove lets it all out. She falls from her aching body and cries.

"I can't take it any more Cato." Cato presses the emergency stop button on the Elevator so they can talk, he sits down and pulls Clove into his arms.

"Clove it will be okay, once we're in the arena we can kill the weak ones, your only in all this pain because your blood thirsty."

"No Cato it's because I'm terrified, I don't want to die."

"Babe I'll protect you."

"Course you will."

"Then why are you worried?"

"Just in case that's not enough."

"Clove your going home I'll make sure you win."

"Cato, I want us both to win." Clove stares into his eyes he knows she's being serious but he's confused _how can we both win there can only be one victor._

"I don't understand."

"Cato you have to trust me, right at the end trust me don't ask questions okay whatever I suggest or do you must trust me, okay it doesn't matter how stupid it is You have to trust me."

"Okay Clove I'll trust you, Lets get this elevator moving again otherwise Enobaria will miss us."


	6. Private session and scores

It's 10 am and today is the private sessions with the game makers. Cato is sat on a long bench in a metal hallway with the other 23 tributes, Glimmer is at the front in a pink sparkling outfit next to her is Marvel in a black version of Glimmers suit. _Clove looks beautiful. _Cato is thinking. Clove is wearing a plain black and red outfit with her hair tied back in a tight ponytail and minimal make up. Cato is in a similar suit and so on until it gets to district 12 at the end of the bench. Cato is pretty excited to show off his skills to the game makers, _Hope I get the best score if I don't I wont be feared. _He peers over to Clove her knees are shaking.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I'm just excited to get in there." Cato grins.

"You'll do great."

"I know I will Cato, I'm good with knifes no one can beat me in a fight."

"Well I can."

"You need to stop underestimating me Cato, I could kill you if I wanted but I let you take your anger out on me instead of rising to it."

"Any excuse." Cato guffaws and fiddles with his hands and awaits for instructions.

A voice comes through the little speakers on the wall.

"Glimmer Collins District one please enter the gym." Glimmer slowly stands up

"Wish me luck." She says to Cato and the others.

"Break a leg." they say in chorus

"I hope that means luck."

"Dumb bitch it's an old saying." Clove replies.

"I was joking Clove chill out."

"Bye Glitter, try not to shoot yourself,aim for a target."

"I'll aim for you in the arena." Glimmer walks to the gym. Ten minutes pass until the voice sounds again.

"Marvel Wilson District one."

"Clove Sevina District two." Clove looks to Cato.

"Good luck Clove."

"Like I need it ha." Clove smiles to him and hurries to the gym.

The gym seems so big without all the people, she scans around for the knifes and runs over. She stops and introduces herself to the game makers then she selects 10 knifes, arranges them in her clothes and presses the button for the targets to move, two come from the left she throws two knifes diagonally they hit the two hearts then three targets come right at her she spins and throws three all at once hitting them all in the eyes, Five more to go. She jumps up and down readying herself for the next round. Three more targets come, one to the left, one straight ahead and one to the right she crosses two knifes so the knife in her left hand goes right and the right goes left then she takes the third knife out of her hair and lodges the knife in the head of the target right in front of her, She can't see the last two targets, she pirouettes around and they are about to hit her, she jumps in the air lands with a foot on each head, gets two little knifes out of her shoes and stabs the targets in the eyes, she hops off them and turns to the game makers. Some clap others nod then they dismiss her out of the gym.

"Cato Higgins District Two" Cato introduces himself to the Game makers. He picks up three swords and places them in his belt then picks two spears. He presses the button for the targets. They come at him all at once he flings his two spears at the farther distanced ones, he hits the two targets in the chest. He takes out two swords and runs to remaining targets knocking one over with the force of his muscular body, he dodges a targets knife and stabs it multiple times with his sword. _One last __target. _Itcomes at him from above he jumps at the wall and back flips of landing on the target he sticks his last sword in the targets head, he lands to the ground with a thud. The game makers go mental screaming with applaud and then they dismiss him.

"Cato!" Cato enters the district two's quarters, Clove runs towards him, he catches her and spins her around, she kisses him as if they haven't seen each other for a millennium. "How did it go?" She asks.

"Good, I just used spears and swords, they seemed to like it. What about you?"

"Mine was great it couldn't of gone better, I just threw a few knifes but I wont go into detail as I need to keep some things secret don't I? Never know if me and you will need to get down and dirty." She's got a grin from ear to ear.

"Okay sweetheart but if we ever have to fight we both know we wont be able to kill each other."

"Ha-Ha right I could kill you in seconds Cato, remember the girl you first met I wanted to kill you then."

"You didn't even try Clove, you just wanted to scare me which didn't work it, just turned me on, speaking of which shall we go to my room." Clove is about to reply when she is cut off.

"Right none of that will be happening at all. so shall we see the scores from today?" Brutus enters the room hurrying Cato and Clove along to the couch.

Caesar Flickerman is on the screen with his blue hair and matching suit and begins.

"The tributes were rated on a scale of one to twelve, after three days of careful evaluation. The Game makers have told me personally that it was an exceptional group of tributes, as the scores in a moment will indicate." Caesar shows the picture of the tribute then says the score. He begins with Marvels picture.

"Marvel Wilson District 1 with a score of 9."

"Glimmer Collins District 1 with a score of 9." Clove and Cato look at each other.

"How could she get a 9 she was hopeless with a bow when I was there." Clove says but Enobaria give her a deadly glare and says.

"Shut up Clove you two are next" Ceaser continues.

"Cato Higgins District 2 with a score of 10!" Cato jumps up and punches the air.

"Yes I got a ten" Clove gives Cato a cuddle and listens for her score.

"Clove sevina District 2 with a score of 10!" Clove just smiles smugly at the fact she got the same as Cato.

"Cato honey what did you say about being the best in district two when you met me, seems like you were wrong." Cato ruffles her hair playfully.

"Oh Clove I didn't even try hard."

"Oh really."

District 3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 are low to mediocre scores. District 11 comes up Cato and Clove are wondering how good Thresh really is.

"Rue district 11 with a score of 7" Cato looks at the screen with disbelief _how the hell did she get a 7._

"Thresh district 11 with a score of 10." _Oh no I'm in trouble if I have to fight him but It's okay its the same score so he's not better so odds are okay. _Cato is biting his fingers, Clove doesn't know whether he's angry or worried so she just cuddles up to him which makes him relax a bit.

"Now the last district, Peeta Mellark district 12 with a score of 8."

"It's okay Cato all he could of done would be chuck a medicine ball nothing to be worried about" Clove reassures him.

"I'm not worried." Cato snaps back.

"Okay calm down."

"Katniss Everdeen district 12 with a score of .. ELEVEN" seal of panem and screen goes black.

"What the hell could she of done! all see ever did at training was survival skills!" Cato is fuming he picks up the coffee table and flings it across the room trapping Sophie in a corner, Cato is smashing all the plates and glasses he can find. Clove runs to him and grabs him by the arm, that was a big mistake as Cato picks her up by the shoulders and throws her into a glass cabinet.

"Get away from me you bitch." He storms into his room and the door slams behind him.

Clove in laid in a heap of glass, blood dripping from her hands, arms and legs. She's just sits there staring at her bloody body. _How could he do that to me?_

"Clove love, are you okay? Brutus get her up she needs to go to the hospital wing now!" Enobaria is screaming, tears dripping out of her eyes. Brutus carries a fragile Clove to the hospital where she gets stitches and is ordered to have rest for the night.

"How is she Brutus?" Sophie asks when he arrives back still carrying a Clove who is now fast asleep.

"Doctor said she'll be fine she needs to rest so I'll put her on the sofa where I can watch her." Enobaria places blankets and pillows onto the sofa and helps Clove get comfy. she wakes up, she's still groggy and gazes around the room as if the place is alien to her.

"Clove how are you feeling?" Sophie sits beside her and smiles indicating for an answer but Clove just sits there staring at her, as if she can't find the words to talk.

"I'll get you a drink." Enobaria rushes to the fridge and gets some orange juice, "There you go darling." Clove takes the glass and gulps it down, clears her throat and speaks.

"Thank you I feel much better now." A door opens and Cato walks in the room.

"Whoa what happened here then have a party and not tell me, how rude." Clove stands up and throws the empty glass at Cato.

"Okay babe what's up with you?"

"What's up with me! You that's it! look at me Cato" Clove indicates to her stitches, "You did this! After 12 got that 11 you threw me into a glass cabinet!"

"Babe.."

"Don't bother, why don't you F******G die I hate you I wish I killed you that time in training back home." Clove walks off but Cato follows.

"Clove please I'm sorry, you know when I get angry I forget who I am please."

"P**S OFF!" She slams the door in his face. Cato slides down to the floor and rests his head on his knees and waits for her to come out of her room. _I cant believe I hurt her again I'm a monster!_

"Cato go to bed she won't talk to you so pointless waiting there." Enobaria says.

"Oh shut up I'll stay here if I want she'll come out and talk, just wait." There's a clank in Cloves room and the the door knob moves.

"Go away Cato what part of I hate you, don't you understand." She slams the door again, she smashes her room about in anger but eventually it quietens. Cato stays at the door and falls asleep.


	7. Interviews

A half asleep Sophie leaves her room to wake Clove when she sees Cato lent against Cloves door. Sophie nudges Cato to wake up him up.

"Cato, you fell asleep against Cloves door are you okay love?"

"I do know that Sophie as I have just woke up against a door, oh my god It's not rocket science why are you so F******G thick." The door opens and Cato falls to the ground.

"What are you do doing outside my door Cato?"

"I wanted to make sure we were okay Clove, after what happened last night."

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"I hurt you, babe I'm sorry."

"Cato your sorry ha well I'm sorry to tell you that these hunger games is all about hurting other people sooner you realise that the better! So we are no longer more than allies."

"Babe, please." Clove barges past Cato.

"Idiot."

"Clove." Clove is stalking of to Enobaria.

Cato sits at the table gorging himself with eggs and fried toast while he waits for Brutus to instruct him about how he should act during the interview.

"So Cato pretty simple just be yourself and act as if the games are beneath you okay and you should be fine right that's it so you can do what you like till tonight."

"Can I go to district one?"

"Yea why not" Cato hurries to his room and sprays lots of deodorant and runs for the elevator, just as the doors close Clove slips in.

"Going without me?, well that's not nice is it, I thought we were going to be allies" Cato remained silent. _I love her why cant she see it. _"This act is rather childish Cato." Cato stares at her in disbelief.

"Clove I love you! What do you expect." _Wow he loves me maybe I am being too hard on him. No if he loved me that much he wouldn't of hurt me_. Clove tells herself.

"We're here." Clove darts out of the elevator.

District 1's room is exactly the same as Cato's but 1 is a bit more glittery, such as the carpets all have little encrusted diamonds and the chandeliers are solid diamond. Glimmer and Marvel are sat in the lounge area with their mentors Cashmere and Gloss.(A brother and sister who won the games on consecutive years.) Glimmer sees Cato and runs up to him and gives him a cuddle, Cato doesn't resist and holds her tight, He whispers into her ear.

"Sorry about Clove she followed me so try and get Marvel to keep her company."

"Yea sure thing." She releases the hug and tells marvel "Oi Marv come here and say hello to Clove."

Cato can't stand Glimmer but since Clove says she doesn't like him he thinks _well if I flirt with Glimmer and get really close to her Clove will sooner or later break down and drop the whole act and come back to me. _The four of them go to the balcony and sit in a circle well not really a circle more like a triangle as it doesn't take too long before Glimmer sits between Cato's legs.

"So what's everyone doing for the interviews?" Asks Cato.

"Well Cashmere told me to be sexy so I'll get lots of sponsors" Replies Glimmer.

"I'm going for funny but cool" Marvel adds. Cato turns to Clove who seems to be in her own little world._ I can't believe he's gone to Glimmer I know I told him we can't be together but that's only because I'm mad he just said he loved me. _Marvel nudges Clove back to reality.

"Oh sorry Cato, Enobaira just said for me to wing it, I wasn't really good this morning I was...well..distracted with other things." Cato stares at Clove who is playing with her hands. _The stitches must be hurting her. _Cato isn't the only one to notice as Marvel grabs one of her hands and inspects it.

"What happened?" He asks, Clove pulls back her hand and replies.

"Oh it was nothing I just fell, I'm sorry but I can't do this I'll see you guys at the interviews." Clove hugs Glimmer and Marvel good bye rushes to the elevator.

"Cato I don't think Clove is going to handle being in the games, maybe we should kick her out of the alliance." Glimmer is being spiteful as per usual. Cato is mad at this. _Who the hell does she think she is. Clove is a bloody good fighter, this is all my fault I've changed her into the vulnerable girl I was afraid for her to become._

"Right Glimmer you are seriously pissing me off, Clove is staying in the careers she's better than you, she's being through a lot and today she's just a bit down okay so shut the hell up! Bye Marv I'll see you later I can't stay here with the princess over there."

"You think I'm a princess how sweet."

"It's not a compliment you dumb bitch." Cato storms to the elevator.

"Cato your late, hurry up and get this on now!" Jacksanna is screaming at him. Cato puts the suit on and looks in the mirror, its a midnight blue Jacket, matching trousers and a pair of black smart shoes. He goes back to the lounge to find Clove looking absolutely gorgeous in a orange frilly dress, her hair is curly and half is in a cute bun at the top.

"Clove you look beautiful." Clove stands up and walks over to Cato and says sourly.

"Thanks, and I'm sure Glimmer will love you in your outfit."

"Oh Clove I knew you still loved me."

"What? You think I love you I may sound jealous and to you that signals I love you but its purely for alliance reasons."

"Alliance reasons?"

"How this romance with Glimmer will affect the career pack as a whole we will be targeted, for the first ever time your going to ruin the careers for future games."

"There is no me and Glimmer."

"Keep telling your self that Cato...Sophie are you ready to escort us to the interview waiting room?" Sophie grins and clasps her hand into Cloves and pulls her to the elevator shortly followed by Cato.

Caesar opens up the hunger games interviews with a broad smile, Bright spotlights shine on-stage. His sparkly jacket glistens in the light.

"Glimmer Collins." Caesar Flikerman welcomes Glimmer to the stage Cato and Clove are in the waiting room watching the screen.

"So Glimmer that's a lovely dress you have."

"Oh thank you Caesar."

"Glimmer, how are you feeling about tomorrow?"

"Oh Ceaser I'm so excited to start the fun." Clove is laughing to her self, Cato moves closer and slips his hand into hers, she doesn't pull away but turns to Cato and looks into those blue eyes.

"Cato I'm sorry."

"I am too"

"I love you." Clove quickly peers to Marvel to see if he heard her but thankfully he's to engrossed in watching the screen.

"I love you too babe." They continue watching the interviews.

"Glimmer everyone your district one tribute." Ceaser ends Glimmers interview.

"Marvel Wilson, So are you considered the leader of the Career pack?"

"Ha-ha I wish, no Cato is since he's the brutal one, well he thinks he's the big I am." _How dare he say that I cant wait to kill this alliance now I'll kill Marvel and Clove can have Glimmer._ Clove stands and walks towards the stage.

"Goodbye Marvel and good luck."

"Thanks."

"Clove Sevina."

"Hello Ceaser, I like your hair."

"Thank you Clove you look beautiful, so you got a ten in training can you tell us about it?"

"No, Just watch me in the games, the weapons I'll use will tell you how vicious I am and district 12 can look out for me, that 11 she got won't compare to my experience."

"Well I'm sure me and our friends are looking forward for that fight aren't we." He gestures to the crowd, they go wild and then Cloves timer goes of and it's Cato's turn.

"Cato Higgins."

"Hello."

"So Cato How are you feeling you were one of the few who volunteered?"

"It's an honour to represent my district, I'm prepared, vicious and ready to go!"

Cato and Clove head back to their quarters when Cato says.

"Lets watch districts 12 interviews."

When Katniss is welcomed to the show Cato tenses up, he hates her.

"That was quite an entrance you made at the parade can you tell us about it?"

"Well I was hoping I wasn't going to burn to death really." Katniss later decides to spin around showing the flames in her dress, Cato and Clove both look in disgust.

"What a fool flouncing about in that stupid dress." Cloves says to Cato who's trying to keep his calm, as yet again Katniss is getting the most attention tonight, until her fellow tribute Peeta Mellark makes a risky confession.

"So Peeta is there a lucky lady back home?" Caesar asks.

"No not really"

"Oh come on a handsome lad like yourself there has to be someone."

"Okay there is one girl, I've liked her since forever but I don't think she knew I existed until the reaping."

"Well I'll tell you Peeta, you go to the arena and win this thing and when you go back to district 12 she'll have to go out with you."

"Winning wont help in my case."

"And why is that?"

"Because..Because she came here with me." Cato and Cloves heads turn straight to each other in shock.

"Clove I want Peeta in the career pack."

"WHAT, why"

"He's the best chance of finding Katniss in the arena and he'll know how she got that 11"

"You heard him he likes her so he would just lie to us."

"He won't because if we don't find her we'll just kill him."

"Whatever Cato I'm going back to Enobaria, you go tell Glimmer and Marvel your bright idea." Cato runs down the corridor to find Glimmer and Marvel haven't yet left, he sighs in relief.

"Guys I've got an idea, We all want Katniss dead so when we get in the arena we get lover boy in the pack he can lead us to her" Glimmer and Marvel give each other looks of concern but eventually Cato convinces them.

"Cato you were fabulous" Enobaria welcomes him when he arrives back to the quarters.

"Thanks. Where's Clove?"

"Through the back she's staring at the stars" Cato peers to the back of the room and sees Clove leaning on the wall staring at the night sky. He walks and wraps his arms around her and rests his head on her shoulder.

"Hey Cato" Clove spins around and cuddles him.

"Hey sweetheart, you really did look beautiful tonight and right now under these stars you look even more mystical and perfect." Cato peers into Cloves eyes and sees that her eyes are filling up with tears ready to explode at any time. "Don't cry sweetheart, do you want to go to my room and spend our last night in the Capitol in each others arms?" Clove wipes the tears which have seeped out and holds Cato's hand she half leads half drags him to his room. They enter the room, Cato picks her up and spins her around and around staring into each others eyes unable to look away.

"Cato this is our last night in private shall we have a good night?" Well Cato doesn't have to be told twice, he begins to kiss Clove passionately while taking his suit off and Clove slips out of her dress, they go to the bed and lay down.(Clove at the bottom and Cato on top) Clove wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him closer so their bare skin touches. Cato pulls the cover over their heads and they spend the night with lots of moans of pleasure.


	8. Meeting the Arena

The words goodbye, whoever made the word didn't expect how hard it is to say, without bursting into Tears as Cato experiences today. It's the morning of the games, Cato is apprehensive about today's events, whether he will die or live to see the rays of sunshine tomorrow morning. He got awoken this morning at 6 am to board the hovercraft. Cato stands near the steps of the transportation and stares deeply into Cloves eyes.

"Ooh baby." Cato says while squeezing Clove. "after the flight, I'll meet you at the cornucopia, don't steal the best kills babe." Cato gives her once last hug and climbs onto the steps of the ladder which then freezing him into place. Once he's seated a tall woman with red hair injects a needle into his left forearm.

"What's that?" He asks, the woman lifts her head in acknowledgement and replies.

"It's you tracker so we know where you are and can't lose you." The hovercraft is too large for what it is used for. Twenty four seats occupied by twenty four tributes and the woman with red hair holds onto a strap hanging from the ceiling. Cato is ten tributes away from Clove they briefly catch eye contact and smile. The flight only lasts an hour or two but Cato is feeling agitated and hurries of the hovercraft.

"Hey, Cato here's your outfit." Jacksanna Greets outfit consists of: A pair of simple fitted tawny trousers with plenty of pockets, a light green shirt, a sturdy brown belt with a large buckle, leather boots with narrow gripping soles, skin tight socks and a dust red jacket (Each district's jacket is a different colour.)

"How do I look?" Cato twirls for Jacksanna who giggles and pulls Cato for a hug, he doesn't retract and they stay there for a few moments when Jacksanna pulls away tears are running down her face.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a pleasure working with you Cato, Good luck and take care of Clove." why is she crying? _Here's me thinking I should be the sad one after all I'm the one entering the hunger games arena not her._

"10 seconds.." The voice says indicating it's time for Cato to go to the launch pad, Jacksanna kisses him on the cheek and he steps into the pod. The pod rises above ground, Cato is welcomed with a huge gold cornucopia and luscious trees as far as the eyes can see. Surrounding him are the other twenty three tributes on there launch pads.

60,59,58,57,56 Cato looks at the cornucopia, he sets his eyes on the bounty of swords and focuses on them and surveys a route to his destination.10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0

BOOM the gong sounds.

Cato runs off his pad and barges past the smaller bounty's of backpacks focusing on the swords as. Clove she gets all of her knifes neatly arranged in her outfit within seconds. Her first knife impales the boy from 9 in the back, she spots fire girl next to the body. Clove throws another knife at her but fire girl lifts her backpack to her head to and the knife lodges into her backpack and she runs into the forest. Clove collects her knife from the boy and goes back into the bloodbath. Marvel has his spear and is playing with his prey, the girl from 3 is crawling backwards trying to get to her feet but he stabs her and leaves her thinking she's dead. Cato has reached the swords, he grabs as many as he can he turns to face the little boy from 4, Cato grins and swings his sword and cuts the boys head off. The district 5 boy just finished the district 3 girl Marvel failed to kill properly, when Cato comes behind him and stabs him in the small of his back and kicks him over. Melanie picks up an axe and chops the male from district 6's legs off. The female from 6 grabs a backpack and tries to run into the distance but Glimmer shoots her in the head with an arrow. Clove sees the male from 7 and throws a knife which sticks in his back. While Marvel chucks a spear into the heart of the female from 7. Marvel goes to kill the male from 8 but thresh beats him to it. Marvel turns around to face the female from 9 she lifts her arm and goes to stab him but he whacks the butt of the spear at her temple. The last kill at the cornucopia is Glimmer who starts slashing the district 10 female with a machete and walks away with a huge triumphant grin on her face.

Once the bloodbath is over the game makers can sound the cannons of the dead tributes.

BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM.

"Wow 11 dead already got to be a record." Glimmer screams.

"Hmm, so how many did you all kill? I got 2 it would have been three but Fire girl legged it to the woods." Clove questions everyone. Cato puts his arms around her and replies.

"Two babe." Glimmer and Marvel also got two kills and Melanie got one. There isn't any sign of Niall. "So lets go wash off some blood at that lake over there, so they can take the bodies away before they start stinking." Cato continues, the four of them race to the lake and dive in one by one apart from Clove who just dangles her legs over the side.

"Clove come here" Cato beckons Clove she shuffles nearer to him.

"Yea?"

"I love you and I want everyone to know okay?"

"I love you too babe come here" Clove wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his head closer to hers and gently kisses him, _I miss your soft lips babe I could stay here for the rest of my time, just kissing you _Clove thinks.

"Oh I never knew you two were together." There's a slight disappointment in Glimmers voice as she speaks. Cato replies by lifting Clove, her legs around his waist and they kiss passionately.

"Lets get back to the cornucopia, we need to get all the supplies we want and pile the other stuff in a pyramid for Niall to guard, hang on where is Niall?" Cato runs back to the cornucopia, luckily Niall has already began digging up the mines."Where was you?" Cato demands.

"Oh I hid in the cornucopia until the blood bath ended and I snook out to get the mines for you"

"Very well, continue." Cato grabs Clove to follow him to get some supplies, Cato collects three tents and some sleeping bags, water bottles, medicine and some food. He sets up camp in-between the lake and the cornucopia. While Clove grabs more knifes for herself and drags the rest of the collection of swords,Spears and Axes to the rest of the careers.

"When are we getting lover boy?" Glimmer asks everyone.

"Can't you see him Glimmer, he's over there doing a bad job of hiding" Clove points to a bush at the far end of the cornucopia. Peeta finally materialises out and cautiously meets the careers.

"Why didn't you just kill me if you saw me?" He asks. Marvel has a play with him by scratching his arm and leg with his spear and hits him a few times with his backpack.

"Marvel stop it, you know I want him." Cato tells Marvel, Cato turns to Peeta who is struggling to get up. Glimmer helps him to his feet and Cato continues."We want you as an ally so we can find fire girl and your going to help" Cato half asks half tells Peeta.

"okay nothing better to do."

"Pick what weapons you want and join Melanie and Niall in the end tent you'll share with them."

Glimmer sits by the fire organising her arrows, Marvel sits a few inches away from her sharpening his spear heads with one of Cloves knifes. Cato and Clove join them. Clove arranges the new knifes, she has twenty neatly inside her jacket, ten in the straps of her trouser legs, three in her hair and two in sticking out the tops of her boots. Cato just munches on some apple sticks and plays with the fire with his sword.

"Boys"Glimmer tuts.

The moonlight peeks through the gaps in the tent door and wakes Cato up, he rolls over and snuggles into Clove who's still fast asleep, _You look so defenceless when you sleep. _Cato contemplates to himself. Clove's Body begins to twitch rapidly Cato panics and starts to shake her awake. _What's happening to you?_ Suddenly Cloves eyes widen which makes Cato jump and hits his head on the roof of the tent.

"Oh my god that was the worst dream ever."

"I saw you twitching I thought something was wrong. I thought you were having a fit."

"You were worried about me how sweet." Clove leaves the tent and screams, Cato rushes out to see what was wrong, he goes to Clove to find her screaming at a lady bird crawling up her arm. Cato guffaws at her.

"Get it off me." Clove is running around frantically trying to brush it off her. Glimmer, Marvel, Melanie, Niall and lover boy all appear out of their tents to see the commotion and they laugh as well. Clove finally calms down and goes into Cato's arms.

"That was horrible."

"Bless, but babe your not going to last long if a bloody ladybird scares you." Cato teases.

"Shut up."

"Sorry ma'am."

"What time do you think it is?" She asks.

"Looking at the moon I'd say about midnight why?"Cato replies. Clove gathers up her backpack and gets her self sorted and announces.

"Come on lets hunt them." Cato and Clove put on some night vision glasses and Glimmer, Marvel, Melanie and Peeta use torches. They leave Niall at camp to guard and continue arming the mines.

Temperatures are dropping, the careers are shivering and losing hope of finding any sign of a tribute when they see the smoke.

"Look some idiot has a fire, lets get them." Glimmer shouts enthusiastically. They all run towards the fire to see the girl tribute from 8 asleep next to the fire. Cato kicks her awake and taunts her with his sword.

"Please don't kill me" She pleads. Cato loves playing with his prey so takes his time to stab her.

"Oh don't you want to die, well maybe you shouldn't of lit the fire and we wouldn't of found you." Cato lifts his sword and stabs her in the stomach she lets out a whimper.

"12 down 11 to go." Marvel says and pats Cato on the back. Glimmer searches the girl for supplies but finds nothing of interest.

"Come on lets go so they can get the body." Cato orders, they walk further into the forest but stop at a near by willow tree.

"Shouldn't we of heard a cannon by now?" Glimmer asks.

"I'd say yes, nothing to prevent them from going in immediately" Clove replies.

"Unless she isn't dead" Marvel suggests.

"She's dead I stabbed her myself!" Cato shouts.

"Then where's the cannon?" Clove asks.

"Someone should go back and check she's dead" Glimmer says.

"Yea we don't want to track her down twice" Marvel states.

"I said she's dead!" Cato is about to explode with anger.

"Cato there's no harm in checking" Glimmer tries to diffuse an angry Cato.

"How many times she is dead!"

"We're wasting time I'll go finish her and lets go on" The group turn and stare in shock at Peeta who has been like a shadow lately but agree to letting him go.

"Go on then Lover boy go see for your self" Cato dismisses him.

Once Peeta is out of sight the careers begin talking.

"Why can't we kill him now he's not really telling us anything" Glimmer asks

"Oh let him tag along. There's no harm is there plus he's handy with a knife I saw him earlier when he hid in that bush throwing a knife around always hitting the spot he aimed for." Clove adds.

"Besides he's the best way of finding her, that's why I wanted him remember." Cato replies.

"You don't think she bought into that sappy romance thing did you?" Marvel asks.

"She might of, she seemed pretty simple minded to me, every time I think of her spinning around in that dress,I want to puke." Clove includes.

"Wish we knew how she got that 11" Glimmer says.

"Bet you lover boy knows" Cato replies. They all shut up by the sound of Peeta's footsteps.

"Was she dead?" Cato asks.

"No, but she is now." He points to the sky and and the cannon sounds. "Ready to move on then?" They break into a run inwards the forest.


	9. Fire attracts Fire

"It's been three days and we haven't found any other tributes." Clove collapses back at the cornucopia after searching for the last few days. Clove walks to Niall who seems to be sunbathing.

"Niall have you done the mines?" Clove kicks him.

"Yes, I'll tell you where you can't step" He shows a tricky manoeuvre in which the careers must follow precisely if they want to survive. Since Clove is the smallest she ops to collect the food and some medicine for their next hunt.

"Right, we all set for another hunt then? Niall stay here" Clove says.

"Wait Clove I think we better have a little rest Glimmer seems like she's going to pass out." Cato points at Glimmer who is laid on the floor gripping the grass and panting.

"Fine! Glimmer have some water." Clove clambers past the mines to collect a few bottles and heads to Glimmer. " Here then." Clove shoves the bottle into Glimmers shaking hands.

"Thanks." Glimmer just manages the words and gulps a litre of water and regains her strength.

"Ready now?" Clove says intimately.

"Yes." Marvel helps her to her feet and Cato orders them all towards the forest.

They have walked for three hours through the forest and no sign of a tribute. The temperature is rising but not the normal sort of heat you expect.

"It's getting a bit hot isn't it" Glimmer complains taking her avocado green jacket of and wrapping it around her waist.

"Stop moaning!" Clove shouts. Just as she says this she hears a hissing sound."Can you guys hear that?" They all stop to listen. That's when they see the first fire ball hurtling towards them.

"Duck!" Cato shouts, the fire ball hits a nearby tree next to Glimmer.

"OW." Glimmer screams hopping around on one foot.

"Glimmer shut up it never even hit you we need to run now!" Clove snaps. They get to their feet and run deeper into the forest. Three more fire balls chase them, one slides across Peeta's leg and Cato's arm, they scream in pain. Clove runs to Cato and takes the medicines out of the bag she tests one on Cato's flesh and luckily it works, he lets out a sigh of relief but the careers are consuming too many harmful fumes and beginning to choke. A few meters behind Cato and Clove Glimmer is throwing up in the mud.

"We need to go." Marvel shouts to the others but they can barely hear him above the burning forest around them. They get moving slowly but getting away from the fumes. Glimmer and Cato lead the group followed by Marvel and Clove and Peeta limps behind leaning of Melanie.

They arrive at a pond. Cato scans the area and in a crack of a rock he sees her.

"Look, she's there, it's fire girl" Cato says. Katniss has at least a minute head start as she leaps out of the water and runs but Cato and the others are determined to catch her.

"Come on faster." Cato shouts encouragement to the others. He sees Katniss climbing a tree. Cato and the others grin at her. Thinking that they will easily get her from a tree.

"Where you going? A tree's not going to save you."Glimmer calls to her. She replies.

"How's everything with you?" Katniss shouts, this shocks them._ How can she be so cheerful._ Cato and Clove both think.

"Well enough yourself?" _Two can play that game._ Cato thinks.

"It's been a bit warm for my taste..but the airs cooler up her why don't you come up?"

"I think I will" Cato replies.

"Here take this Cato" Glimmer hands Cato her bow and sheath of arrows but Cato refuses.

"I'll do better with my sword." Cato begins to climb the tree but after a few meters the branches are to small for his weight and a branch snaps causing him to fall to the ground.

"Cato are you okay" Glimmer exclaims. He waves her concerns away. Glimmer tries to climb the tree but has sense to stop when she feels shaky so she aims an arrow at Katniss but misses. Katniss catches it and waves it in the air. Clove sniggers at glimmer.

"Shut up, Clove you climb up there" Clove is about to reply to Glimmer but Peeta interrupts.

"Oh let her stay up there, she isn't going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning."

"Okay, someone make a fire." Cato orders.

Cato is sat by the fire with Glimmer, Marvel and Melanie while Clove is throwing knifes at lizards that roam the forest floor. Peeta sits propped up against a tree, he appears to be sleeping Cato doesn't really care so he leaves him to sleep.

"Glimmer stay guard us lot are going to sleep." Cato lies down and tries to sleep. Clove uses her coat as a pillow and closes her eyes. After about an hour of tossing and turning Clove sits up to go sleep with Cato. She sees Glimmer cuddling into him. _What the hell? _She thinks.

"Jealous?"A voice calls from the trees. _Oh you fire girl._

"No, Glimmer is meant to be on guard that's all so shut up." Clove decides to stay guard, she takes out a knife and begins to trace lines into the mud for entertainment. The seal of capitol appears in the sky and lists that there were no deaths today. Cloves eyes are drifting shut and once the seal disappears Clove is fast asleep on the floor.

Snap! Clove wakes up at the loud noise and sees a branch snapping as Katniss is sawing at it, Clove sits and watches for a few moments when she realises that there is a huge tracker jacker nest at the end of the branch but she notices too late its falls to the ground and has splits open, Angry tracker jackers escape into the air. Cato springs up and runs for Clove, he picks her up not caring about anyone else and runs to the pond. Cato gets stung three times, one on his neck and two on his arm.

"Clove are you okay?" Cato is shaking Clove who is struggling to stay awake. _Oh no please don't die. _"Clove!" Cato cradles her in his arms.

"Cato your okay, you need to find lover boy he's gone!" Marvel appears from a bush panting and dives in the water. Cato gets Clove comfortable and runs back to the scene of the tracker jackers.

"Katniss, Run, what are you doing Run! Run!" Peeta is screaming at her. Cato is running faster in hope that he'll catch her before she's gone but as he gets there she's gone.

"What are you doing?" Cato grabs Peeta's neck and pushes him into a tree. "You know you would die if you betrayed us." Cato notices Glimmers body on the floor next to the nest, her stings are beginning to ooze and explode.

"Cato I'm sorry" Peeta pleads forgiveness. _Nice try _Cato pulls out his sword and stabs Peeta's thigh, the sword penetrates so deep it hits the bone. Cato drops Peeta and walks back to the others but the trees are moving and stopping him from progressing, then his sword turns into a snake. _What's going on? _He glances back to Glimmers body and the ground is turning green from the puss and it reaches Cato it pools underneath him as he tries to crawl to the pond past the over growing forest floor but the puss slithers all around his body creeping up his nose, mouth and ears. It progresses to his eyes and that's when he blacks out.

"Cato, Cato help." Cato is running to help Clove. She's trapped in vines which are ripping into her flesh but every time he gets to her, she disappears into a pit of orange bubbles.

"Clove where are you?" Cato shouts for his love but he will never reach her. This is one of many terrors which visit Cato during his blackout. When Cato finally comes round to consciousness he's wrapped in his sleeping bag back at camp with Clove wrapped in his arms. _How did I get back here? _Cato scrambles out of the tent leaving Clove in her nightmares. _I can't wake her she'll come back when her mind is ready. _Outside Marvel and Niall are sat nibbling on chicken. Marvel sees Cato approaching and hands him a leg.

"Where's Glimmer and Mel?" Cato asks them.

"They endured to many stings and died." Marvel replies calmly considering Glimmer was his district partner. _So it wasn't a hallucination when I saw Glimmers oozing body so the puss really happen no it can't of._

"Cool, suppose its one step further to getting home." Marvel glares at the words coming out Cato's mouth. "What? It's true." Cato begins.

"Doesn't mean you say it Cato its just insensitive! anyway where's lover boy didn't you get him when you left the pond?"

"All I can remember is stabbing him and then it goes all funny." Niall gets his bag and hands a small tub over to Cato. Cato examines the gooey substance by prodding it when Niall laughs and says.

"For the stings, it wont treat them properly but it soothes them for a while, then help Clove with hers when she wakes up."

"Thanks." Cato scoops a blob of goo and rubs it into his sting on his neck _oooh that's so nice. _He repeats it and then moves to his arms and feels much better.

"OWWW." -sobs- Clove is waking up.

"I'm coming Clove." Cato rushes to her aid and sees the amount of lumps on her face and shoulders he lets out a gasp but quickly dabs the medicine all over them.

"Mmm that's better, thank you."

"Do you want some food?" Clove nods. "Come on then Marvel and Niall have chicken." Cato holds Cloves hand and they escape the stuffy tent.

"Feeling better Clove?" Niall asks while handing her a wing.

"Yes thank you, how did I end up in the tent? The last thing I remember was the nest bursting and Cato lifting me up."

"Well, I was here and when the seal of the capitol showed that Glimmer and Mel where dead I panicked and went looking for you all, lucky you were all together, Marvel was waking up when I arrived so he helped me bring you back here, we made you comfortable and waited for you to come back to us."

"Thanks." Clove tucks into her chicken while Cato wraps his arms around her. _I'm so happy your here with me. _"How many days where we out?"

"Three days, it's been 8 days in the arena." Niall replies. "Why?"

"Just wondered because my body is really stiff, I think I need to hunt some tributes, anyone up for it?" Cato and Marvel grin in excitement. "Come on then, Cato get your glasses and Marvel grab your torch, Niall your okay here aren't you?"

"Yea."

"When are we going to kill Niall?" Marvel queries.

"When he doesn't mean anything to us." Cato replies. Cato hears a rustle a few meters ahead, and a brief snap. "Quiet I think someone is over there." They creep forwards through the forest and sees the male from district 10 cowering under a tree.

"Please don't kill me." He begs. Cato sees the lad's foot is slightly out of place, he kicks it cruelly making the boy cry in pain.

"What's wrong with your foot?"

"I've had a bad foot for years."

"Shall I put you out of your misery?"

"Cato stop playing with your prey." Clove throws a knife at the lads eye and the cannon goes off.

"Clove I wanted to kill him." Cato starts whining.

"Took too long babe."

"Fine! I'm of back to camp I'm thirsty."

"Moody."

"Your back early" Niall is surprised to see them.

"Cato wanted a drink also he's in a mood because I kill his prey."

"I'm not in a mood Clove."

"Could of fooled me."

"Shut up Clove I'm warning you."

"I'm so scared."

"Stop being a bitch." Cato runs to her and wraps his hands around her neck and lifts her up. "Not so tough now are you?" Clove whimpers in pain.

"C..Ca..Cato. St..Stop." Cato's grips harder, Clove stares into his eyes her eyes tearing up.

"Cato let go of her!" Marvel shouts. Cato uses one arm to whack him in the chest sending him flying into the cornucopia. Clove uses all the strength she has left to lift her hands to Cato's face and pulls him closer for a kiss. _Please Cato snap out of it your going to kill me, please return to me. _Cato lets go, causing Clove to drop to the floor gasping for air. Cato kneels down beside her.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

"I know."

"Guys look, a fire." Niall shouts and is pointing to the west of the arena.

"Sweetheart, hunting time." Cato says. "Come on Niall." Clove has regained her breath.

"No he stays here." Clove replies.

"He's coming. We need him in the woods, and his jobs done here anyway. No one can touch those supplies."

"What about lover boy?" Marvel asks.

"I Told you, forget about him. I know where I cut him. It's a miracle he hasn't bled to death yet. At any rate, he's in no shape to raid us, come on." They gather there items and Cato continues. "When we find her I will kill her no one interferes."


	10. Pyramid

"I can see the fire come on it must be fire girl." Cato shouts. Cato is filled with anger and adrenaline he out runs the others, when he arrives at the fire there is no one in sight but scans the forest floor for Katniss.

"Where are you?" Cato is screaming his head off like a banshee, waving his sword around, barely misses, hitting Marvel when he appears at the fire.

"Jesus careful with that."

"SHE'S NOT HERE!"

"I think it was a trick." Marvel says.

"Why do you say that? She could be hiding somewhere ready to pounce."

"Cato look over there, it's another fire it was a trick." On the east side of the arena a faint wisp of smoke clears through the trees.

"Shit. She's tricked us."

BOOM. The ground shakes all around them.

"What the hell was that?" Clove screams clutching onto a nearby tree.

"The mines!" Niall exclaims.

BOOM.

"What's going on why are they all detonating, you placed them so if one goes off it wouldn't effect the others?" Clove asks.

"Lets just go back and see what's happened."

BOOM.

Cato arrives at the pyramid. _Oh no the supplies are ruined, it was her. I'll kill her. _Cato is tensing up, he kicks open some crates,and thumps his fists into the ground trying to calm himself down when he sees Niall throwing rubble around the pyramid.

"They've all blown." Niall states.

"I can see that!" Cato's blood is boiling, his face going redder with anger. His pupils are dilating, Niall knows something is going to happen and raises his spear in defence. Cato knocks it out of his hand, Niall turns and tries to run but Cato has caught him in a headlock, his muscles in his arms rippling, and with the slight and fast twist of the neck, Niall falls to the ground. Dead.

"Cato are you okay?" Clove runs to him.

"NO, do I look okay Clove."

"Cato this isn't normal behaviour your acting crazy"

"Oh be quite you are so annoying or I might have to kill you too."

"Cato please calm down, why did you kill Niall?" Marvel joins them.

"This is all his fault that's why! I want to go back to the woods to find that bitch." Clove points to the sky.

"She'll be dead, the explosion would of made it impossible for us to hear the cannon."

"Did I ask for you to talk to me! Fine, lets go to the lake so they can collect Niall."

The cannon sounds while Cato, Clove and Marvel drink water and wash in the lake.

"My stings are killing me." Clove says.

"Aren't the medicines working?" Marvel asks.

"They did but now whenever I use them its ineffective."

"Here," Marvel passes her two painkillers. "It will help subdue the pain." Clove cautiously takes the pills, she's never had a tablet before.

"Thank you." Clove places it on her tongue.

"Tastes better with water." Marvel puts his arm around her as a show of comfort.

"Why are you flirting with Clove?" Cato asks.

"Cato he is not, he's helping me, stop being jealous."

"Me jealous, I have a right to be worried about my girlfriend!" Cato's voice is rising in anger.

"Cato shut up!" Clove screams. Cato stands his eyes full of fury "Come here." Clove leans into his arms and he instantly calms down but not before he gives a smug look in Marvels direction. _Yea she's mine not yours and never will be._

"You two are so confusing." Marvel states.

"How are we?" Clove asks.

"Well one minute you hate each other the next your in each others arms."

"That's love Marvel except you wouldn't know that would you."

"Whatever."

Darkness falls over the arena, The seal appears and shows the district 10 boy and Niall then disappears. Clove looks to Cato who is getting angry again.

"You said she'd be dead!" Cato is screaming at Clove.

"I didn't know for sure."

"You said her cannon wouldn't be heard."

"If she died it's miraculous how she isn't dead so she'll be on deaths door no doubt."

"I need to find her now!" Cato puts on his glasses and gets up, Clove follows with her glasses.

"Wait Cato, stop she's smart she'll be in a tree hiding."

"Shut up Clove. either come with me or stay, same for you Marvel." Marvel lights a tree branch, they walk through the woods for hours looking for any sign of Katniss or the others but no luck. They spot a pond and decide to rest.

"Told you we wouldn't find her." Clove says smugly.

"I've had it up to here with you girl." Cato stands up and grabs Cloves arm and yanks her up to her feet.

"Cato don't."

"Are you scared of me? You pathetic little girl." Cato digs his fingers into her arms causing Clove to wince in pain.

"Cato stop it, I don't want to hurt you." Cato looks aback with this comment but laughs.

"You can't hurt me."

"No? Don't underestimate me." Clove manges to get hold of a knife out of her boot and scrapes it across Cato's face, Cato screams in pain and immediately lets go of her.

"Why did you do that you crazy bitch."

"I'm not letting you hurt me any more, got it."

"Clove you know I don't mean it."

"Bullshit! Go clean your face." Cato walks to the water. Morning light is seeping throughout the arena.

"I'm going to have a walk see you later." Marvel gets to his feet and walks further in the woods.

"Why?" Clove asks.

"Just need to sort my mind out."

"Bye Marvel I won't miss you." Cato calls after him. Clove turns to Cato.

"He's not coming back is he?" she says.

"Nope, he's smart and cut away from us before we have to kill him." Cato washes the rest of the blood of his face and the drops on his jacket. Cato takes his clothes off apart from his underclothes and jumps into the water. "Join me babe." he asks.

"No." Cato splashes her playfully.

"Come on."

"Splash me one more time Cato." Cato swims to her and grabs her legs.

"I said come swim with me Clove."

"Cato get off my legs." Clove tries to kick her legs free.

"Weak little sweetheart." Cato pulls her into the water. Clove splashes around trying to keep afloat the waters too deep for her as she is so small. "Shit sorry Clove I thought you could swim, I've got you." Cato lifts her up and gives her a cuddle. Clove spits the pond water out of her mouth into Cato's face.

"Don't do that again or I'll make your face symmetrical."

"Oh be quiet I wouldn't let that happen. Shall we get out and see what we have in our backpacks to eat?"

"Okay, I'm starving." In Cato's bag he has a first aid kit, a sleeping bag and some dried fruit, Clove has dried fruit, nuts and two water containers. "What are we going to do Cato we can't survive on this?"

"Fish."

"What are we listing things we don't have okay a plane, television.."

"I meant fish in the pond, I can kill some with my spear. Hang on a plane?"

"Yea it just popped into my head."

Cato manages to kill five small fish for lunch. Clove makes a fire and cuts the fish into cubes, she puts a stick into the cubes and hovers the stick above the fire.

"How did you learn to build a fire and cook?"

"Before my little brother was born my mother used to build fires in the back yard and we'd tent out and she taught me to start my own fire, I learnt how to cook by observing her."

"I never knew that about you."

"You never asked." Cato takes Clove's hand in his and looks into her eyes.

"You know we can't stay here don't you?"

"Yea, why don't we wait till tonight's projection and see how many of us are left then we can decide whether to camp up or hunt?"

"Okay babe."

"Lets eat."

There are two faces in the sky tonight, Marvel and the girl from 11, Rue.

"Marvel is dead." Clove says in shock.

"Looks like it, I wonder if that little girl had anything to do with it?"

"More like he killed her and someone killed him maybe thresh? they were from the same district, they could have been allies." _Hang on katniss? She was close to the girl._ Clove contemplates to herself.

"Maybe, so what do you want to do camp or hunt?"

"Well, there's only me and you, district 5 girl, Thresh, Lover boy and fire girl left, the capitol have had two deaths today so I think we can have a night of rest."

"Okay. Tree?"

"That one there it looks at the pond and is high up and has cover." Clove makes her way up the tree followed by Cato. They settle down and share Cato's sleeping bag.

"Night Clove." Cato kisses her softly on her lips and closes his eyes.

"How long have we been walking, everything looks exactly the same, are you sure we aren't walking in circles?" Clove wonders.

"Sweetheart, It's a forest they all look the same."

"Look a dead rabbit, we've found dinner, hungry?" Clove runs to the rabbit when she's inches from it, she screams as the metal wire tangles around her leg.

"CATO..my leg." Clove's left leg is trapped in a sharp wire.

"It's okay." Cato grabs one of Cloves knifes and cuts through the wire. Clove rubs her leg, her trousers are ripped and blood is seeping through the gaps where the wire pierced her skin. A silver parachute lands by Cloves foot.

"What's this?" Clove opens it up and sees a note and a small container, the note reads, _You two seem to be having some trouble maybe this will help, Clove rub it on your leg to stop infection and use the bandage to help the bleeding see you soon E and B._

"Let me do it for you."

"I can manage Cato I'm not an invalid."

"Fine, I'll get that rabbit and cook us a meal, after you heal yourself, find a tree." Clove Wraps the bandage on her leg and manages to walk with ease.

"Wait Cato I'll cook." When its cooked Clove climbs a tree but with the state her leg is in, climbing is absolute agony. _Come on Clove your a fighter it's just a scratch keep climbing._

"Cato hurry up and get up here, the seal will appear soon and I want us to sit and eat before it gets too dark."

"Coming Clove." Cato scrambles up the tree and plunks himself next to her, she hands him half the rabbit. "Thanks."

The sky is uneventful tonight but the sound of Claudius Templesmith's voice booming throughout the arena shocks Cato and Clove.

"There's been a rule change in the arena. Two people from the same district will be crowned victors if they are the last two standing." _What I don't understand two people can win? _Cato is confused at the rule change. "I'll repeat. this year two victors can be crowned if they originate from the same district."

"Cato do you know what that means, we can go home."

"Well, we need to kill the others first."

"Well 5 and thresh should be easy as they are alone but Peeta and Katniss benefit from the rule change as well so."

"Peeta is good as dead."

"Cato you and I both no Katniss will nurse him back to life."


	11. Feast

"Cato run!" Clove is running and panting as she rushes past Cato.

"What is it?" Cato is catching up to her when he hears the sound of branches breaking and birds being disturbed from their nests _what the hell has she done?_

"Cato run faster, he'll kill us." Clove is scrambling up a tree followed by Cato who is totally puzzled by who they are running away from.

"Clove.." As he begins his sentence Clove covers his mouth with her hand while a huge figure enters their view. _Shit it's Thresh the one person who is most likely to end my life._ A noise startles Cato and as he looks to his left the branch the two of them are sitting on is snapping fast.

"Cato bend your knees when you drop otherwise you wont be able to run from him." The branch snaps sending Cato and Clove to the ground. Thresh grins and marches up to them machete in hand and slashes at Cato. Cato screams in pain but grips his sword and lashes at Thresh.

"CATO, run come on now!" Clove has run away and is a few meters away screaming at her lover, Cato turns and looks at her too long as Thresh has managed to slash Cato again across his stomach. Clove throws a knife at Thresh's eye and it slices his eyebrow, this gives Cato enough time to gather himself from the floor and run to Clove.

"Clove I'm okay now thank you for throwing your knife."

"Shut up, just run." Cato grabs onto Clove's hand tightly and runs deeper into the forest away from Thresh. Cato collapses into a bush and Clove rushes to help.

"Cato are you okay"

"Yes, my cuts are bleeding too much that's all." Cato clambers to his feet and slowly runs forward.

"Cato wait. I think we've lost him. We can stop." Clove enters Cato's arms but he winces in pain. "Here have some painkillers." Clove hands him two small pills and he gulps them down followed by a litre of water.

_Day 12 in the arena the weather is hot and dry lovely day _Cato thinks_._ Cato and Clove are bathing in the Pond they were at a few days ago. They managed to escape Thresh safely and found the pond again. Cato steps out of the pond dripping wet, water dripping from his ripped body, Two scars have inhabited in his torso from Thresh. He pulls on his outfit over his wet body and relaxes on a near by rock.

"It's a nice day today." Cato says staring into the cloudless sky.

"Yea." Clove snuggles into his arms.

"This day would be perfect if we were home."

"We're not though so why say it Cato."

"Stop being mardy I was just saying babe."

"Whatever Cato."

"Clove please do you have to be moody all the time."

"I'm not moody Cato, I just don't see the point in you saying that stuff when we aren't home and we both wont get home so why say it." The sound of the trumpets startle them both.

"Hello tributes tomorrow there will be a feast." Claudius Templesmith's voice booms into the arena.

Cato and Clove give each other concerned looks but suppress wicked smiles. "Some of you will already be declining my offer of a feast but this feast will be no ordinary feast. Each of you need something." Clove turns to Cato and places her hand to where Cato has his scars. "You will find these items in a backpack with your district number, at the cornucopia at dawn tomorrow. Think hard about declining this offer. For some of you this will be your last chance."

"OH MY GOD." Clove squeals in excitement.

"We will finally get to kill Fire girl and get revenge on Thresh."

"Well don't know about Thresh."

"If we attack with surprise on our side we will win."

"Your so optimistic Cato."

"And your so pessimistic Clove." Clove giggles and kisses Cato.

Cato and Clove arrive near the cornucopia a few hours before dawn and settle in a bush waiting for the backpacks to arrive. As the first few rays of light hit the gold cornucopia a disturbance erupts below ground and a table appears with a large backpack for 2, a medium one for 5, a large one for 11 and a tiny one for 12. Within seconds a shadow appears out of the mouth of the cornucopia and district five runs out and grabs her pack.

"Cato go find Thresh I'll get our pack and if I see fire girl can I kill her if I give the audience a good show" Cato nods but before he leaves. Cato pulls Clove close to him and pecks her forehead.

"See you soon Clove."

"Soon Cato." Clove darts out of the bush towards the table as she's about to reach the corner of the table she sees fire girl, Clove grabs a knife and throws it to the right side of her but fire girl dodges just in time. _Shit!_ An arrow comes towards Clove she manges to avoid a fatal blow but the arrow pierces her upper left arm. Clove scrambles to release the arrow. Luckily she throws with her right hand, she swiftly grabs another knife and throws it at fire girl and causes a gash in her forehead. Clove runs towards her and slams her in to the ground she pins her shoulders to the floor with her knees. Clove suppresses a smile.

"Where's lover boy? District 12, still hanging on?" Clove glares into her eyes and grins.

"He's out there hunting Cato." She snarls back at Clove. "PEETA." Clove panics at the thought of Peeta being well and whips her head around to scan for him but no one materialises and turns back to Katniss. Clove slams her fist into her windpipe cutting of her screams.

"Liar." Clove grins. "He's nearly dead, Cato knows where he cut him, you've probably got him strapped in a tree somewhere, while you try to keep his heart going."

Clove looks at the tiny pack on Katniss's wrist. "What's in the backpack? That medicine for lover boy? Too bad he'll never get it."

Clove opens her jacket and surveys her array of knives and carefully chooses a tiny impressive one with a cruel curved blade.

"I promised Cato if he let me have you I'd give the audience a good show."

Katniss tries to unseat Clove, she laughs at the pathetic attempt. Clove knows she's heavier and her hold on Katniss is too tight.

"Forget it 12, where going to kill you like we killed your pathetic little ally. I guessed it was you who killed Marvel and not Thresh you always did have a soft spot for her I saw you two at training ... what was he name again... she hopped around trees didn't she oh yea Rue. Well first Rue then you and I think we'll let nature take care of Lover boy. How does that sound?" Clove gets comfortable. "Now where to start." Clove wipes the blood of Katniss's face carelessly with her sleeve. She tilts her face side to side deciding where to cut her. Clove traces the knife near 12's mouth and Katniss attempts to bite her. Clove grabs her hair and forces her head back down.

"I think I'll start … with your mouth." Clove begins tracing an outline around 12's mouth. "Yes I don't think you'll have much use for these any more, do you want to blow Lover boy one last kiss?" Clove asks but to answered with a mixture of blood and saliva as 12 spits at her. Clove wipes her face and snarls at Katniss.

"Okay, lets get started!" Clove leans in to pierce 12's lip when a great force yanks her up. At first Clove thinks _what the hell, has Peeta arrived? _but instead she is trapped in Thresh's arms, he holds her like a rag doll feet of the ground. _I'm going to die _she thinks.Thresh flings Clove to the ground.

"What did you do to that little girl? You kill her?" Thresh is shouting, Clove is cowering backwards on all fours.

"No! No it wasn't me"

"You said her name I heard you, you kill her? You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl?"

"No!NO I -" Clove sees the stone in Thresh's hand and loses it. "CATO, CATO"

"Clove I'm coming." Clove can't tell how far he is and dreads her death. Thresh lifts the rock and is about the smash Clove's Skull when a trickle of blood hits Clove, she looks up and Cato's stood over her with his spear tip impaling into Thresh's neck.

"Get away from her."

"Trying to save her?" Thresh snarls and hits Clove sending her to the floor. Cato uses all his force to push the spear deep into Thresh's neck and he falls to the ground.

"Clove stay with me, please, ENOBARIA HELP." Cato cradles Clove in his arms.

"I love you Cato." she breathing her last few breaths he leans down and kisses her on her forehead. A parachute lands next to Clove, Cato grabs it and stabs the needle in Clove's arm and reads the note.

_A special injection which helps a skull reshape and gets brain activity back to normal. E and B. _

"Thank you." Cato kisses Clove and she slowly comes back from unconsciousness.

"Cato you saved me." She leans up and wraps her arms around him.

"I'll always save you babe."

"I nearly killed her Cato before Thresh came."

"I'm proud of you, we'll get her soon babe get his pack and ours and lets get out of here."

"I think I have a plan for Peeta and Katniss, remember in the elevator when I said do what I say. Well keep it in your mind okay I can't tell you yet but you'll understand later."

"Fine babe I trust whatever you do is it benefits us."

Thresh's backpack holds a full body armour suit which Cato claims leaving Clove with a impressive chest armour and upper leg armour from Enobaria and Brutus.

"Ready to find 5?" Cato asks.

"5?"

"Yea she's on her own easy target."

"Okay ready."

"Where do we start?"

"Just walk Cato we'll find her." Cato and Clove scan the forest for five but after 5 hours they find no body.

"I'm tired Cato." Clove falls to the ground. She empties her backpack and gorges herself on beef jerky and drinks a litre of water.

"Clove do you want to climb a tree and rest?"

"Please." Clove and Cato snuggle into the sleeping bag and stare into the night sky.

"Clove do you think it's going to rain?"

"Might do." the anthem plays and Thresh' face is shown in the sky. The clouds in the sky burst open and the storm begins.

"Shit Clove we need to find shelter this tree isn't helping much." Cato packs up and jumps from the tree followed by Clove.

"Cato where are we going?"

"Hurry up." The rain drowns his voice.

"WHAT?"

"I said hurry up Clove. Come here it is. Get in." Cato pushes Clove into a small opening of a rock. She rolls down a dip and lands on solid dry land. "You okay?"

"Yes Cato." Cato takes his clothes off leaving on his underclothes and places them to dry along with Clove's.

"We'll be dry here. Lie down in the sleeping bag and go to sleep I'll guard." Clove climbs into the sleeping bag luckily it didn't get too wet from the rain.

"Night Cato. Wake me if anything happens."

"I will." Cato kisses her softly and presumes his place guarding the entrance to the cave.


	12. A bit of fun?

**PLEASE REVIEW :) **

Cato sits at the mouth of the cave patiently waiting for Clove to awaken._ I don't want to disturb her._

The storm hasn't subdued during the night and early morning, Cato struggles to see a few meters in this torrential rain. Cato is interrupted in his thoughts when he hears Clove rustling in the sleeping bag.

"Cato you said you would wake me."

"Nothing has happened and I'm not tiered." Clove settles beside him and nuzzles her head in to him. Cato wraps his arm around her and kisses her forehead.

"Have we got any food?" Cloves stomach grumbles.

"We might have some rabbit left." Cato digs inside the back packs and finds the only food they have left. A rabbit leg. Cato hands it to her. "Eat up, as you wont be eating for a while, not many animals will be found in this storm." Clove gives Cato a pathetic look and slowly savours the taste of the leg.

"It's lovely and juicy, we do have enough water don't we?"

"Yes Clove we have a few litres left."

"Good, when do you think the rain will stop?" Clove peeks up to Cato who looks impassively into the distance.

"Don't have a clue, a while it would appear. The game makers will make sure it lasts long no doubt."

"Shit."

"What's up?" Cato shuffles to face Clove and grabs her head in his hands. He gazes into her eyes and smiles.

"I just wanted to hunt five." Clove stands to her feet, rests her hand on her forehead and sighs deeply. She paces around the cave. _What are we going to do? If we stay here we shall starve but if we go out, we'll catch pneumonia and we might not even find her. _Clove leans against the wall of the cave and slides to the ground. Elbows resting on knees, hands clutching her cheeks.

"Clove are you okay? Your acting weird." Cato jaunts towards her.

"Seriously Cato. You've only just noticed. I'm annoyed as I need to kill something or I'll go mad with boredom, I'm stuck in a f*****g cave for further notice with nothing to do. How do you expect me to be feeling right now." _Jeez her knickers are in a right twist. _Cato exhales loudly and bends down in front of Clove and kisses her forehead.

"Okay babe sorry."

"Okay, I'm going to have a walk." Cato stares in shock before he addresses her.

"No your not!"

"You can't stop me Cato." Cato guffaws.

"Really, let's see about that shall we?"

"I'm going now Cato." Clove stands up and blows him a kiss and struts to the mouth of the Cave. Cato grabs her in one swift movement and tips her upside down over his shoulder.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" Cato teases and smacks her bum.

"Cato put me down now!"

"No I don't think so." Clove kicks her legs to try and free herself, Cato flinches as she kicks him in the stomach but he grabs her feet with one hand and with his other he grabs his belt and ties her feet together.

"Cato what are you doing?"

"Tying your feet so I can keep you still easier." Cato beams.

"Cato put me down."

"Put you down. Okay." Cato releases his hand and shrugs Clove of his shoulder. Clove falls in a heap onto the sleeping bag. Cato pounces on her and ties her hands together with his shoelace and grins salaciously. Clove stares at him in disgust.

"Cato untie me now and don't look at me like that!"

"Clove why would I untie you when one. You'll run outside and get pneumonia and Two I think you look rather hot all tied up, defenceless Clove."

"Cato this isn't S&M time." Cato falls to the floor in hysteria.

"Oh Clove you funny thing." Cato begins to untie Cloves wrists and feet. Clove rolls over to her side so she isn't facing Cato. "Babe I was having a laugh and also trying to protect you."

"Cato when are you going to realise I'm not Five!" She snaps back at him.

"I'm not talking to you when your like this." Cato stands,puts his shoelace back in his boots, puts on his jacket, pulls on his hood and leaves the Cave.

"Cato!" Clove calls after him but he doesn't return.

_Why is she always like this? I can never have a laugh with her. Not much point ending my life for a boring miserable cow like Clove._ Cato is bustling away from the cave trying to clear his head. _This storm is bad I've only been out here for about ten minutes and I'm dripping like a drowned rat. _The ground is just mud every step he makes his feet sink a few inches. _Not much wildlife around didn't think there would be. _Cato continues his trek further into the forest. _I wonder how the other tributes are coping in this weather?I know Peeta and Katniss will be together tucked up in a tree but that redhead from five I really don't know I haven't seen her at all since the bloodbath._

Clove sits in the cave gob-smacked that Cato has just abandoned her. _Why did he leave me? Is this it for us will next time I see him mean we'll fight or is he just letting of steam? _Clove pops her head out of the Cave to see if she can see him but the rain is so heavy she can't see much at all. A figure darts into sight, Clove grabs her glasses to see if they help her sight and the figure is a red headed girl._ Five yes got you now girl. _Clove pulls on her jacket and hurtles towards her. Clove slams into her forcing her onto the ground but five retaliates by shoving a handful of berries into Cloves face. As Clove wipes her face making sure she hasn't swallowed any, five manages to push Clove of her and runs into the distance. _Shit! _Clove races after her but all she sees is a flash of red here and there and after running in a circle five has gone. _F**K sake._

"What the F**K are you doing out here?" Cato has jumped out of a bush finding Clove sat in a mud puddle.

"I saw district 5."

"Well where is she now?"

"Gone."

"You mean you never killed her. What's all that stuff on your face?"

"She used poisonous berries as a weapon so I'm covered in juice but the rain will wash it off." Cato shakes his head but bends down and picks Clove up into his arms.

"Lets go back to the Cave." Cato slowly walks to the cave deep in thought. _Why is she acting weird? I mean normal Clove would of killed five easily._

"Cato, why couldn't I kill her?"

"To be honest babe I haven't got a clue."

"Maybe I'm just not as good as I thought I was."

"You are a good fighter but maybe she just caught you by surprise with those berries."

"Maybe. Cato look at the Cave there's a basket." Cato places Clove on the ground and runs to the Cave. The basket is from Enobaria and Brutus. Cato reads out the Card.

"Hello guys, your a bit wet and seem down we hope these will help keep your spirits up. Enjoy. E and B." The basket contains a large pot of mince and dumplings, a pot of apple crumble and a medium jug of custard. Also there are two mugs of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows.

"Oh Cato isn't this lovely." Clove reaches to dig into the mince when Cato stops her.

"Wait we should ration ourselves." Cato collects two smalls bowls and a ladle, he ladles a dumpling and a small amount of mince into each bowl. Cato hands one to Clove.

"Yum." she grins and begins to scoff the food down.

"Slower babe, savour the taste it will fill you up faster." Clove immediately slows down and takes little sips of her hot chocolate in between bites.

Clove lays asleep in Cato's arms in the warm sleeping bag. Cato strokes her hair away from her face and kisses her gently. Clove blinks rapidly as she wakes and looks into Cato's eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Cato says while he sits up from the bag.

"Did I really sleep for that long?"

"Yea after you ate last night you passed out from lack of a decent sleep and now it's early evening."

"Jesus. How many days we being here now?"

"15 I think."

"Look no deaths today." Clove points to the barely visible seal.

"Food?"

"Go on then." Clove grins and bites her lip.

"Clove don't do that."

"Why is it distracting?"

"Clove do you want the world to see us make love?"

"No"

"Then stop biting your bloody lip."

"Really this turns you on." Clove giggles and shovels a spoonful of mince into her mouth.

"Yes." Clove puts her dish to the side and craws towards Cato she pushes him to the ground and sits astride him.

"This turn you on?" Clove traces her finger from his chin down to his stomach.

"Clove stop." Cloves grim widens.

"Oh no Cato, I'm rather enjoying this." Cato lifts his hips and tips Clove so she's underneath him.

"How do you like it?" Cato widens her legs so he can fit in between them. Cato kisses her neck and trails kisses down her body.

"Cato stop it tickles and driving me mad."

"That's the point." Cato rubs her thighs and kisses the apex of her thighs then lifts his head to hers and tugs on her bottom lip. "This is mine to bite."

"Cato.. please."

"Please what?"

"I want you please."

"Your wish is my command baby."


	13. Red

**PLEASE REVIEW :) sorry if it's horrible.**

The rain has stopped and is replaced with scorching heat the morning rays of light are seeping through the cave awaking Cato. Cato notices the change of weather and shakes Clove rapidly to wake as well.

"God sake Cato!"

"Open your eyes its not raining we can hunt five." Clove's eyes dart open and she leaps out of the sleeping bag with enthusiasm.

"Come on then Cato hurry up." Clove is ladling some of the apple crumble and custard and hands a bowl to Cato.

"Yum, we have half the crumble left now and no mince." Cato replies.

"Yes I know, we need to hurry up Cato eat up."

"Clove what's the rush we have all day to find her."

"Sooner we get her the better." Clove pulls on her jacket and stands arms crossed at the mouth of the Cave.

"Clove pointless standing there, we have to pack up our bags and things first." Cato rolls the sleeping bag up and stuffs it into a backpack. Clove covers the last bit of apple crumble with the lid and carefully places It in another backpack with consists of the Water and first aid equipment.

"Ready Cato?" Cato looks up to Clove and shakes his head in amusement, he slots his weapons in his straps on his trousers and stands up.

"Yes now I am. You got all your knifes?" Clove scans the inside of her jacket and finds all her knifes still neatly arranged.

"Yup, lets go." Clove and Cato pull on their backpacks and leave the Cave for the last time.

The ground is solid, leaves crunchy and air humid. Cato and Clove are scanning the area for any sign of five. There's a rustle from a bush to the left and five dashes out racing away.

"Clove there!" Cato shouts pointing in the direction where she ran. They race towards her, Clove is more fluid and graceful on her feet than Cato she she manages to catch five up first while Cato stomps through the branches occasionally tripping. _Got you now! _Clove thinks and collides her body into five.

"Your not fast enough girl." Clove snarls at her. Redhead laughs and tries to unseat Clove.

"Clove if I was that slow how come this is the closest you got to kill me during two weeks."

"I've being preoccupied actually."

"Sure you have, your even too stupid to have noticed the amount of times I took things from your precious pyramid." Cato comes crashing through the clearing. "Hi Cato"

"Shut up five and let me savour this moment to kill you!" Five laughs and glances at Cato and gives him a half smile before she lifts he knee up and knocks Clove off her. Five runs through the bushes and Cato just sees a flash of red and cheeky grin before she runs of again. Cato kneels down to Clove.

"You okay babe?" Clove swiftly sits up and glares at him. "What?"

"Cato why are you still here? You should have chased her instead of staying."

"I'm not going to leave you alone when you could be hurt." Cato extends his arm for her to help her to her feet.

"Fine, well we best get going to catch up."

"Clove quiet!" Cato whispers sternly.

"Why no ones here!"

"Clove be quiet there is someone I could here them. Cato covers Clove's mouth before she could say anything in reply and that's when two voices are heard.

"I'll take the bow." A male voice says. "I'm kidding. I'll get some stuff."

"Okay stay close." A female replies. Cato and Clove turn to each other in shock they scurry away to a safe distance before continuing their conversation.

"How can Peeta be this well?" Cato asks.

"Katniss got a backpack at the feast it was medicine for him." Clove replies

"Shit." Clove turns around to look if anyone is around to see Peeta collecting berries.

"Cato Peeta has got berries."

"Shall we grab some when he goes to get more?"

"No hang on something is wrong." As she says that Peeta goes away leaving the berries and five appears and walks to the berries and picks two up and begins to run in Cato and Cloves direction.

As soon as five comes through the bush next to Clove, Clove grabs her and stabs her in the nape of her neck.

"Clove lay her on her back and shove a berry in her mouth that way it will look like Peeta killed her."

"Why?"

"So they wont expect us that's why." Clove grins at his plan and does as he told her to do. "Climb that tree then we can watch what they do." Just as they get up the tree they see Katniss hurtling through the bushes. She whistles some stupid tune.

"PEETA!" She sees the berries Peeta collected and shouts again. "PEETA!" she hurries to find him and Peeta turns the corner and they collide. "Peeta!"

"Are you okay!"

"I heard the Cannon. I thought Cato killed you"

"no, I'm fine." Katniss looks at the berries in his hands. "That's night lock Peeta! You'd be dead in a minute!"

"I didn't know"

"I whistled why didn't you whistle back?"

"I didn't hear."

"If two people agree on a signal they stay in range, because if one of them doesn't answer they're in trouble. All right?"

"All right!" he says

" Good that's what happened with Rue and I watched her die! ...You scared me to death... Dam you." Katniss hugs him.

"I'm sorry." Cato and Clove peer to each other.

"Well real or fake?" Clove asks

"What?"

"Those two do you believe the love?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe that seemed believable."

"Right show time." Katniss and Peeta are continuing there conversation.

"Oh and you ate without me!" Katniss says.

"What no I didn't."

"So I suppose the Apples ate the cheese."

"I don't know what ate the cheese!"

Katniss and Peeta walk closer to fives body.

"I wonder how she found us?" Peeta asks

"She's very clever Peeta, until you out foxed her." Cato and Clove exchange puzzled looks.

"Out foxed her?" Clove says.

"Maybe she called her a fox because of her hair maybe I don't know."

"Any way we need to surprise them, There both turning away. This seems like our time, you stay here until you think it's time okay?"

"Clove" But she's jumped of the tree branch landing directly behind Katniss.

"Hello again you two." Katniss and Peeta spin around to face Clove they both freeze in which Clove thinks is fear.

"Clove" They both say and step backwards slowly.

"So shame about five."

"You?" Peeta says barely audible

"Of course she was just going to kill her self anyway so I thought might as well."

"Clove what do you want?" Katniss says.

"What do you think 12! You managed to get away from me twice now and I'm not letting it happen again!" Clove pushes Katniss to the floor and pins her arms down. "So let me kill you." Peeta jerks Clove off Katniss and grabs her by the neck.

"Don't hurt her, you bitch." Peeta shouts. Clove is shocked_ How can he be this strong?_

"Cato" She screams. Cato jumps out the tree and forces Peeta to the ground and raises his sword to his neck.

"How dare you touch what's mine!" Clove and Katniss are rolling on the floor. While Cato and Peeta discuss.

" Yours?" Peeta replies

"Yes Clove is mine! No one touches her or harms her!" Cato presses his sword harder into Peeta's neck.

"You going to kill me?" Suddenly Clove screams followed by a bang. Cato jumps of Peeta and runs to Clove who is laying curled in a ball at the base of a tree. Cato turns to look for Katniss and Peeta but they've ran off.

"Clove" No reply. "Clove" Cloves eyes slowly flutter open.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easy did you?" Clove whispers. Cato bends his head down to hers and sighs.

"Oh Clove I thought I lost you."

"Well your still stuck with me for the moment."

"Good, so are you okay?" Clove is clutching her side.

"No She stabbed me with her arrow before kicking me into the tree." Cato removes Cloves hand and see a nasty wound.

"Shit. It's fine though babe you have the bandages in your pack." Cato grabs some bandages and wraps one around her stomach covering the wound on her side. "All better babe." Cato kisses her on the lips and lifts her into his arms.

"You don't have to carry me."

"I do, I think we should go back to the cave we can't get you in a tree."

"Okay."


	14. Victor?

**PLEASE REVIEW :) sorry if it's horrible. I really hope you review I need your opinions good or bad. If they are bad I will make improvements. **

"Clove run please, what are you doing? Come on." Cato screams at her, Clove sits still against a rock watching the creature approach. "Clove move!"

"Cato no it's friendly look." Clove sticks her arm out to stroke the beast. It ran to her and mauled of her arm.

"CLOVE!" Cato jolts awake panting,out of breath and sweating. _Oh god it was just a dream. _Cato glances to his left and Clove is safely tucked in the sleeping bag, he immediately relaxes at the sight of her. _Just two teams left, next time we find district 12 I will kill them, This time I wont take my eyes off Peeta!_

"Cato why are you awake?" Clove stretches her arms and yawns

"I had a bad dream."

"Babe penny for your thoughts?" Cato sighs and embraces Clove.

"I dreamt that I lost you."

"I'm fine babe, I'm not going anywhere."

"I hope not, shall we eat the last of the crumble and drink some water then go hunting for 12?"

"Sounds appealing to me." Clove replies with a malicious grin.

"It's so quiet." Clove says, the only sound heard is the wind in the trees.

"Too quiet." Cato surveys the surroundings for animals while Clove searches for any sign of district 12 form above, Clove is petite and can jump from tree to tree. Clove is perched on a limb high up a tree and sees Katniss and Peeta in distance.

"Cato I can see them," Clove calls down.

"How far away?"

"An hour walk?"

"We better get moving then." Clove begins to climb down the tree, when she gets a few feet from the ground she shouts.

"Wait!" Cato freezes in the spot.

"What?" He whispers.

"That noise, rustling and breathing." Cato whips his head around to find what it is.

"I don't see anything, I can hear it though."

"Cato don't be alarmed, slowly walk towards 12 then run okay, I'm going to climb back up this tree and jump tree to tree, love you babe, now go." Clove dashes back up the tree, Cato looks up and sees the swift moment she makes to jump to the next tree. Clove becomes visible from between some leaves, she beckons him to move. _Oh I forgot to move _Cato slowly walks towards Clove and runs into a steady jog just as she instructed. That's when the first beast appears. Cato carries on running occasionally looking back at his pursuer. _Only one that's okay I can out run one. _

"Cato F*****G run faster." Clove calls from ten trees away, she throws a knifes towards him luckily he knows he's meant to catch It. _Got-cha _Cato catches the knife and begins to run backwards while he aims the knife at the best chasing him. The knife hits it in the throat, It falls to the floor and two beasts replace It. _Shit shit shit_. Cato runs faster. G_ood thing I'm a fast runner._

Cato emerges through some bushes near a lake, Katniss and Peeta are stood nearby. Katniss aims an arrow at him it bounces of Cato's body armour and he barges past Katniss and Peeta and darts further to a safe distance from the beasts. Clove awaits for Cato in a tree next to the cornucopia.

"Cato the cornucopia." Clove shouts.

Cato scrambles onto the first ledge of the cornucopia and continues to the top and finally collapses panting on the warm metal of the cornucopia. Clove appears from the tree and waves to him.

"Are you coming here babe?" Cato asks. Clove shakes her head in reply and Cato raises his eyebrow in confusion. Clove points in the directions of the lake, Cato turns to see Katniss and Peeta running towards the cornucopia followed by twenty beasts. Clove presses her finger to her lips and disappears back into the confines of the tree.

Cato can hear Peeta shout.

"GO KATNISS GO!" Katniss arrives first onto the cornucopia, she starts to pull Peeta up.

"Climb Peeta." Cato wants to get up and kill her as soon as possible but his limbs aren't cooperating he is in shock and exhausted, he lays down and tries to catch his breath. Once Katniss and Peeta are on the top of the cornucopia Cato decides to talk to them.

"Can they climb." It's barely audible.

"What?" Katniss shouts

"He said can they climb?" Katniss and Peeta doesn't reply Cato's question as they all look over the edge to see the beast running and jumping trying to reach the top. They begin to make high pitched yapping noises to each other. _This must be how they communicate with one another. _Cato turns towards Katniss who makes a squealing sound Cato is about to ask what was up with her sarcastically when Peeta does.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"It's her!" She replies. _What the hell? Her? They are beasts no one else is there._

"Who?" Katniss seems bewildered snapping her head side to side looking at each beast with detail. Peeta shakes her. "Katniss, what is it?"

"It's them. It's all of them. The others Rue and foxface... All the other tributes." she chokes out. _I don't understand what she's saying?_

"You don't think those are their real eyes do you what did they do to them?" Peeta asks. Cato watches Peeta jolt down, _Ha-ha_.

"Kill it Peeta, kill it." Cato hears Katniss shout and them sees her drag Peeta back up. _Oh darn._.Peeta is laid clutching his leg. _It seems like one of those beasts bit him pretty hard and deep, his cut is pretty bad. That's a good thing, he'll be easier to kill. _Cato gets to his feet and runs and grabs Peeta while splattering blood into Katniss's face. Cato stands at the lip of the horn with Peeta is in a headlock which is cutting of Peeta's airway. Peeta claws at Cato's arm weakly. _Weak Peeta. _Cato's eyes dart towards Katniss who is just about to shoot him.

"Shoot me and we both go down." Cato says in a loud clear voice. Clove sees Peeta move his finger to mark an x on Cato's hand. _Shit now or never! _Clove runs along the branch she was sat on, she launches herself at Katniss, side tackles her and manages to get Katniss in a headlock with her legs and Clove uses her hands to grab hold of Katniss's arms.

"Trying to hurt my Cato?" Clove calmly says.

"Your Cato?" Katniss gives emphasises on the your.

"Yes, I love him for real unlike your fake relationship with Peeta." Clove smugly replies, she looks up at Cato who still has Peeta in a headlock. Clove sees the grin on Cato's face. Peeta stuggles in Cato's arms.

"Stop moving!" Cato shouts.

"Katniss." Peeta tries to shout.

"I'm sorry Peeta." she replies. Clove suddenly loses her grin and sighs. _I can't do this_

"Clove no!" Cato can tell Clove is wanting to back out. Cato hears the mutts yapping and quickly and smoothly throws Peeta over the edge of the cornucopia.

"Peeta!" Katniss cries, a tiny tear leaks out of her eye. Cato walks slowly towards Clove, Clove slowly starts to release Katniss.

"No Clove we have to end this!" Clove nods and removes a long knife.

"Your right Cato." Clove slits Katniss's throat and kicks her over the ledge.

"Clove come here." Cato extends his arms and Clove runs into them and wraps her arms around his neck, Cato nuzzles into her hair, kissing it softly.

"Cato we've won?"

"Not yet Peeta's still alive look." Cato points to the Mutts circling Peeta. Clove gasps and lifts her hands over her mouth in terror.

"Cato that's horrid." Peeta's moans seem to get louder and louder. "Cato make him stop, he's screaming in terror." Cato raises an eyebrow.

"Clove your the one with the knifes."

"Your right." Clove chooses the blade she killed Katniss with and throws it at Peeta's eye.

BOOM!

"Dead." Cato points out the obvious.

"Now we wait for the trumpets." Clove replied and right on cue Claudius Templesmiths voice echoes throughout the arena.

"Attention!Well, how to say this, there's a slight rule change regarding the other rule change, the previous rule change has been revoked. There can only be one victor so you must kill one another."

"WHAT?" Cato and Clove turn their heads to each other in utter shock. "You can't do that."

"Yea, we already won." Replied Cato. "You can't change the rules once the game has ended stupid!"

"Arh yes we can." Claudius replied.

"What if we refuse to kill each other?" Clove asks.

"Yea what you going to say to that."

"Shut up Cato."

"FIGHT TO DEATH NOW! OR WE WILL KILL YOU!" Clove gulps and steps away from Cato.

"Clove what are you doing?"

"I have to die." Clove raises a knife to her stomach.

"Clove please don't." Cato falls to his knees. He clasps her hand and pulls it to his stomach.

"I know what you going to do."

"Then don't stop me." Cato grasps a tight grip and plunges the knife in his stomach and lets out a load groan. Clove immediately throws the knife away and clutches his stomach with her hand.

"Cato why did you do that?" She rips off some material from her top and presses it onto his stomach while she searches for a bandage from her bag and wraps it around him.

"Clove stop trying to save me." Clove grabs his head in her hands and speaks firmly.

"No Cato I love you and I'm not letting you die."

"Clove there's only one victor."

"Really?" Clove smiles. "I cant live without you Cato."

"Me neither."

"Exactly." Clove reaches in her pocket and produces some nightlock berries.

"How did you get those?"

"Picked them up when you weren't looking no hold out your hand." Cato obeys. "Now on the count of three we will eat them okay." Cato looks puzzled. "Trust me." Clove lifts her hand in the air for all to see and begins the count. "ONE." they move their hands closer to their mouths. "Two" Closer. "Three" They open their mouth and are about to pour the berries in when.

"NO, STOP! STOP!" Seneca Crane shouts. Clove smiles and discards the berries.

"Told you babe to trust me." Cato stands and lifts Clove in his arms and squeezes her tightly. The trees start to sway and the hovercraft appears in the sky.

"Our ride is here." Cato extends his hand for her to hold as she grasps the ladder.


	15. Capitol and home

**PLEASE REVIEW :) sorry if it's horrible. I really hope you review I need your opinions good or bad. If they are bad I will make improvements. This is the last chapter of this story.**

Cato lies in a familiar bed with Egyptian cotton sheets, he snuggles into the warm material. _This is heaven all I need now is my beautiful Clove. _Cato stumbles out of bed and slouches to the bathroom. Cato's eyes widen as he takes in his body. _Jeez I have perfect flawless skin, no scars no imperfections. _Cato hops into the shower and sorts himself out before he heads into the grand room where his mentors and Clove should be.

"Where is everyone?" Cato asks a red headed avrox. "Oh yea you can't talk, I forgot." Cato walks to the dinning table and loads his plate with meats, potatoes and vegetables and awaits someone to join him. After which seems a long while a dainty Clove walks into the room dressed in a tightly fitted black crop top, a pair of black shorts with silver sequins and a pair of silver ballet shoes. Cato's eyes drift to the girl chest her breasts are a ample D cup. _Wow how can that be her? _They survey each other for a few minutes.

"Cato your drooling." Clove finally speaks..

"No I'm not!" Cato quickly wipes his mouth for reassurance and his hand comes away dry.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to come and give me a hug?"

"Oh sorry." Cato gets off his chair and sweeps Clove into his arms.

"We have an interview tonight."

"Clove I'm not interested, only in looking at this beautiful girl in my arms." Cato looks deeply into her eyes and has a quick glance to her breasts. "And I'm loving these."

"Cato stop it, there still real, the same as before but I just got given bras which make them appear like this. I wouldn't allow them to do any surgery on me." That's when the doors smash open as the bubbly prep crew come running through carrying loads of baskets full of material and make-up.

"There they are!" Jacksanna exclaims with excitement. Cato slowly puts Clove down.

"What do you lot want?" Cato huffs.

"Get you two ready for tonight." she replies, Cato sighs and wanders back to the food he left on his plate.

"Clove you first come come."

Ceaser Flickerman starts the show in his usual happy loveable self wearing the same blue suit. Cato and Clove are in the wings of the stage awaiting to be called but a few minutes before it's time to go on Enobaria pulls them to one side and whispers.

"You two are you really in love?" Cato and Clove look confused.

"Of course I love Clove with all my heart." Clove smiles sweetly at him and turns back to Enobaria.

"Good, because the president is furious that you defied him."

"Oh well I don't care I love Clove and I didn't want to lose her."

"Cato listen to me you have to make sure you tell ceaser you did it out of love like your telling me okay otherwise Snow will see you as a threat and say your starting a rebellion." Ceaser's voice stops Cato's reply.

"Our victors Clove and Cato."

"Go and good luck." Cato and Clove enter the stage hand in hand towards Ceaser.

"Hello, hello, sit down." There is a pink love seat situated centre stage and Cato leads Clove to it and gets Clove to sit on his lap. "Well how nice to see you two."

"And you." Cato replies huge grin on display while he hugs Clove tightly not letting her off his lap.

"Before we begin talking shall we play the highlights of the games?" Ceaser addresses the crown who answer with screams.

Every year when the victors get their interviews a Three hour film is shown in the winners point of view during the games but this year since it's two victors the film has taken a love plot. Clove and Cato watch attentively as they re watch most of the killings first hand others for the first time such as Rue and Marvel. Rue is killed by Marvel when Rue is trapped in a net screaming for Katniss, she appears and runs to rescue her but as Rue reaches out her hand and grabs hold Marvel throws a spear which impales in the shaft of her stomach. Katniss kills him by shooting him with her bow and arrow.

"He was dumb." Cato whispers into Cloves ear.

"How was he?"

"Well he thought he was being bright by leaving us but he gets himself killed in the same day by a girl from district 12." Cato and Clove turn back to the screen which is replying the feast.

"Told you I nearly killed her." Clove points out.

"I know I can see that." The screen shows Clove on the floor cradled by Cato screaming for her to stay with him.

"Cato you were so sad." Clove turns to Cato and caresses his face.

"Well I thought I lost you."

When the film ends The crowd all cheers.

"Well tonight we wont talk to much, but just a few questions about what we've just watched. Cato we've noticed a few times when you've seriously hurt Clove what was going on?"

"I have anger problems, it takes over end of but as you notice Clove always brings me back."

"Yes, so next question at the feast when you heard Clove screaming your name what was going through you head?"

"All I thought was, I had to get to her I couldn't lose her she means so much to me." The audience sigh in awe.

"Well it looks like we have ran out of time."

Enobaria and Brutus hugged Cato and Clove as they arrived in the apartment.

"We did well?" Clove asks.

"Yes brilliant, it was disgusting all that love." Enobaria replies. Cato and Clove laugh in unison. Sophie walks into the room with a large bottle of Chardonnay followed by a avrox carrying a tray of glasses.

"Time to celebrate!" Sophie screams. Cato just rolls his eyes at her.

"Sophie Cato and Clove can't have that!" Enobaria replies.

"Who said they could have some? This is to celebrate what a good job we did!" Cato takes in a deep breath, his tongue probes at his cheek in anger. Clove looks at him puzzled but before she could ask him, Sophie continues.

"So are we celebrating or what?"

"Go on then." They raise their glasses.

"To us four on our great job." Sophie calls and that's when Cato loses it! Cato smashes the glass out of Sophie's hand.

"What you did! You did F**K all!" Cato pushes her into the wall.

"Cato please I did not know I would offend you."Cato grabs the top of Sophie's dress and slams her back into the wall, Brutus tries to pull him off but Clove smashes a vase over his head.

"Brutus leave him alone."

"Leave him alone he is going to kill her."

"No he wont he's just scaring her." Cato raises his hand to Sophie's neck and clenches his hands around her neck.

"You regret what you said yet Bitch? You didn't nearly lose your fucking world! You didn't have to stay in that place!" Cato screams. Clove stands by his side and strokes his arm.

"Babe that's enough" Clove pecks him on the cheek to calm him down.

"Clove please, I can't stop." Clove turns to Sophie, the colour from her face has disappeared and slowly going unconsciousness.

"Cato I'm going to help you." Clove prises his hands away from Sophie and Cato instantly replaces them but around Clove instead. Sophie collapses on the ground gasping for air.

"Brutus take her away she needs to be checked by a doctor." Enobaria orders and quickly assists Clove. "Clove what you doing?"

"He needs me." Clove blinks and looks directly into Cato's eyes. "Stop!" Cato drops her to the ground and runs to his room.

"Clove you okay?" Enobaria asks.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine, he'll be fine too once we go back home."

"CLOVE!" Reese exclaims.

"Oh how nice to see you again." Clove hugs her little brother tightly.

"I didn't think you would come home." A little tear drops from his eyes but Clove quickly wipes it away with her sleeve.

"Don't cry, I'm here now." Clove stands up to greet her dad and older brother who both pull her in for a hug. "Well I want a bath and see my new house." Clove laughs and leads her family to the grand house they will now live in for the duration of Cloves life. Clove opens the door to be greeted by the scent of jasmine polish and carpet cleaner.

"I love this kitchen, who wants stew?" Cloves dad shouts from the kitchen.

"Sounds great dad, I'm going to pick the biggest room since I'm the reason your all here." Clove races up the stairs and enters the master bedroom which consists of a large four poster bed with red satin bedding, a dresser, large mirror and a en suite with a large bath, sink and toilet.

Meanwhile at Cato's domain. Cato enters the door to see his mother and three sisters sat on the large couch near the fire. Sara , Cheryl and Mercedes all leap off the couch and run into Cato's arms.

"CATO!" They all chorus.

"Hello, you miss me?"

"Yes, we knew you would come home though." Cheryl says.

"You had that much confidence in me?"

"No we just noticed how rubbish the others were." They all laugh and Cato tuts.

"What do you think about Clove?"

"We love her!"

"That's good" Cato looks towards his mother. " You going to give me a hug?" She smiles and walks towards him.

"It's good to have you back."

"Good to be back, can I ask you for your opinion about Clove?"

"I think she's a good lass for you."

"Good, I want to ask her to marry me."


	16. Will she?

Last chapter of this story but i'm continuing to the next story so if you want to know what happens well read the other story okay as know these two stories link properly review please. :)X

Cato wakes up to his mothers food, he clambers out of bed and slowly gets dressed and washed. before he heads downstairs he gazes out of his window and looks out at the cloudless sky and then gazes at the birds in the trees singing their tunes. Cato laughs to himself and heads downstairs. His mother has made a big effort for Cato this morning, there is fresh fruit on the table, porridge and Pancakes with home-made syrup. Even Coffee, _Mum must have been spending our millions _Cato thinks to himself.

"Morning son, hope you enjoy." His mother welcomes him.

"It looks delicious mum, are the girls joining us?"

"Yes there just getting dressed." Two pairs of feet stomp down the stairs. Sara and Cheryl enter the dining room.

"Omg mum this smells delight." Cheryl says.

"Yea mum, why couldn't Cato of won the games ages ago." Sara states. Cato sniggers.

"Anyway you two where is Mercedes?" Their mother asks.

"Oh she was sort of struggling to climb down the stairs so she is there probs." Sara replies.

"Oh for goodness sake, what if she falls." she replies.

"Your daughter."

"Sara Higgins that is your sister you should care for her."

"Whateves." Cato's mother collects Mercedes and places her next to Cato. During Breakfast Mercedes often spills syrup down herself but Cato quickly wraps an old scrap of cloth around her neck to avoid any more spillages to ruin her cotton white top. On the opposite side of the table Sara plays with her pancakes.

"Aren't you eating those?" Cato asks.

"Yes I was just um."

"Carry on just um?"

"Cato, can you ask Clove to teach me how to use a knife?" Sara questions.

"No!" Their mother replies.

"Mum, I think it could be a good idea." Cato says.

"Yes please mum, I need to be prepared if I get reaped next year or any of the next 6 years."

"You wont get reaped."

"Fine if you wont let me train I'll just volunteer like Cato did then."

"You wont do such a thing."

"You want to test that theory?"

"Fine let Clove teach you, Cheryl too, if it keeps you all quiet, I don't want any more volunteering from any of you."

"Thanks." Cheryl, Sara and Cato all say.

"Lets get back to breakfast shall we." Their mother replies.

….

"Do you want me to go to town?" Cato asks his mum.

"If you wouldn't mind babe."

"What do you want?"

"Tea, Drinking chocolate, milk and eggs."

"Okay mum."

"Cato and Flour make sure you don't forget, I want to make some cakes with Mercedes." Cato's Mother calls from the living room as Cato reaches the front door.

"Okay, I might be a while as I'm off to see Clove and talk."

"Okay good luck sweetie." Oh mum I _don't need luck I need a fucking miracle for her to say yes. _Cato thinks as he leaves the house.

…

Cato walks into town first before seeing Clove. He goes to the baker first.

"Can I have flour please and half a dozen eggs?" Cato asks the baker.

"Yes that will be 5 Sliver coins."

"There you go, good day."

"Sir." The baker nods and Cato grabs the flour and heads to the general convenience shop. The bell sounds as he walks into the store.

"Good morning Cato." The owner of the store is his mate deans mother.

"Morning Tally."

"What can I get for you today?"

"Can I have drinking chocolate and some tea please?"

"How much do you want?"

"A kilo of tea and 10 pound of drinking chocolate please."

"Very well, all together that will be 3 Gold coins."

"There you go Tally."

"Have a good day Cato."

"You too." Cato leaves the shop and heads home before seeing Clove.

"That was quick Cato."

"I know I decided to come home and drop the things here before seeing Clove."

"Okay well you better go see her then."

"See you later mum." When Cato reaches the steps to Clove's house, Clove is already waiting for him.

"Hey." She says and hugs him.

"Hey."

"I've missed you."

"Good. Shall we sit inside and have a drink?"

"Yes, my little brother is here though, do you mind." _Shit I can't ask her to marry her when her little brother is there._

"That's fine." Cato lies.

"Good, come through." Clove leads Cato into the living room where her little brother sits fiddling with his thumbs.

"Hey Cato." Reese says.

"Hey buddie." Clove sits next to her brother and Cato follows her and sits next to her.

"Cato can I ask you something/" Reese asks.

"Sure."

"Can you teach me how to use a sword and stuff."

"Of course. That reminds me, Clove can you teach Cheryl and Sara how to throw knifes."

"Is your mother okay with that?" Clove replies.

"Yes."

"Okay then I will." Reese struts of to his room leaving Cato and Clove alone.

"Right Clove now we are alone we need to talk." Clove looks puzzled.

"Okay?"

"You know I love you don't you."

"Yes of course, and I love you."

"Well..." Reese runs downstairs and enters the living room.

"Clove can I have a sandwich?" He asks.

"Yes go get it yourself." Once Reese gets out of ear shot Cato continues.

"Clove, I really really love you and I never want to leave you, you mean the utter world to me." Cato slides of the couch and knees at Clove's feet. "Clove will you do me the honour of being my wife." Cato takes a ring out of his pocket and shows it to her, the ring is a silver band with three stones a diamond, amethyst and a sapphire. Cato looks into Cloves eyes and smiles.

"Please." Clove instantly grins and pushes her left hand into his direction.

"Yes Cato I will love to be your wife."


	17. Cookie

"Cato where have you been all night?" Cato's mother shouts.

"I stayed at Clove's after she said yes to marrying me." His mother gasps and runs towards her son.

"Oh I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks mum."

"Don't suppose your hungry then are you?"

"I'd never turn down food mum." His mother laughs and walks over to prepare the breakfast.

"Waffles okay?"

"With strawberries?"

"If you want."

"Yes please mum." Cato sits down at the table just missing getting hit by a flying knife. "Fucking hell."

"Cato language."

"English."

"Cato you know what I mean."

"Didn't you just see that knife skim past my nose."

"No." Cato looks to his left to see Cheryl looking very pleased with herself.

"Oh so it was you." Cato says.

"Yes, good wasn't it."

"No you could of killed me."

"Don't be silly bro."

"Clove taught you that did she."

"Yes."

"What a surprise." Cato shakes his head and gets on with drinking his tea while waiting for his mum to finish breakfast. _Why did she have to practice with me? _A large plate of waffles with strawberries and clotted cream is placed in front of him. _Yum._

"SARA! MERCY!" His mother shouts. After a few bangs the two girls come bounding into the dining room and sit down.

…

Cato stands in the sweet shop mesmerised by the variety of sweets and chocolate. _What can I buy my fiancé? Can't get used to calling her that, it sounds perfect and I've never had perfect before. _His eyes scan over the large cookies with writing on made from icing.

"How much is it to get a cookie personalised?" Cato asks the shop man.

"10 silver coins."

"Okay, can I have a chocolate cookie with white chocolate chips with icing saying my beautiful fiancé Clove, please." The man looks at Cato surprised, probably shocked that Cato proposed to Clove at such an early age.

"Very well sir have a look around the shop while you wait, it will be ten minutes."

"Okay." Cato goes to look at the lollies. _Wonder is the girls like lollies? A strawberry one for Mercy, Blueberry for Sara and Apple for Cheryl. What should I get for mother? Truffles._

"Sir your cookie."

"Thank you and these please." He hand the lollies and the truffles over to be scanned."

"That will be 10 silver coins for the cookie, 5 silver coins for the truffles and 2 silver coins for the three lollies."

"There you go keep the change."

…

Cato arrives home with his goodies for his sisters, mother and Clove. Clove is in the living room playing with a throwing knife. Sara and Cheryl watch in awe. Mercy and Cato's mother are in the kitchen washing up.

"Hey, I've got treats." Cato announces. His sisters come rushing into a line in front of him hands outstretched. Cato hands the lollies out to them and they greedily open the wrappers and lick their lollies.

"Mum, I got you some truffles."

"Oooh, thank you." Cato peers in Clove's direction, she's stood patiently gazing at him.

"I didn't forget you babe." Cato says making Clove's eyes light up with glee. He takes the giant cookie out of the bag and hands it to her. Her face drops.

"A cookie." She snaps.

"Read it."

"A fucking cookie, how old do you think I am?!"

"Clove calm down." Cato's sisters look to each other and exchange worried looks and quickly exit the room.

"Calm down!"

"Clove I thought you'd like it."

"Well you were wrong." Clove throws the cookie across the room.

"Clove don't be immature."

"That's me isn't it immature little Clove."

"At the moment yes." Clove squeals and picks up her knife to throw it at Cato but Cato anticipated it and grabs her wrist. He slams her into the wall and restrains her by holding both her arms and pressing his torso into her waist.

"Get off me." She spits.

"Not until you fucking calm down." Clove struggles to get free but fails. "Finished." Clove pouts and stills. Cato releases her and steps back.

"Thank you." Clove says as she rubs her arms.

"You going to eat that cookie?"

"Get real I threw it on the floor wasn't that enough of a message to you."

"Suppose."

"I'm going Cato."

"Wait." Cato reaches out for her wrist and pulls her close to him. He leans forward and their lips meet. Their problems and squabbles disappear with this one kiss. Cato pulls away but Clove wraps her arms around him and she kisses him again possessing him. Cato strokes Cloves leg and deepens their kiss.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Cato asks. Clove replies with an ear to ear grin.

…

Clove awakens in Cato's arms, the bedsheets are all ruffled at the bottom of the bed, she's laid with just her underwear on. She nudges Cato awake and he smiles sleepily at her.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." Cato rolls onto his side and pulls Clove closer and kisses her forehead.

"I love waking up next to you." Clove giggles and kisses his chest.

"So do I." Clove presses her palm to his chest and then uses her fingers to softly brush over his skin, tantalising him.

"Clove."

"Cato." She moans to try to seduce him. Cato squeezes her bum and presses himself harder into her.

"Ow." She whispers.

"Sorry, you've got me excited babe." Clove trails kisses down his chest, Cato rolls her onto her back and pins her down.

"Oooh Cato, I like you in this position." Cato takes off Clove's knickers, pulls the covers over them and he caresses her. That's when the door opens.

"Cato, can you take me shopping?" Sara walks in looking down at her hands.

"Sara get out!" Cato growls from under the covers. Sara looks up and gasps.

"Sorry." She giggles and walks out.

"Now where was I?" Cato says.


	18. INFO

HEY EVERY ONE SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER AS YOU WOULD PRESUME BUT FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW I'VE BEGAN A CF STORY AND ALSO I'VE STARTED A FINNICK AND ANNIE STORY AND A JOHANNA ONE SO IF YOU LIKE THIS FAN-FIC READ MY OTHERS AND REVIEW YOUR OPINIONS, IF YOU WANT TO ASK ME ANYTHING REVIEW THIS CHAPTER THING OR IF YOU HAVE ANY OPINIONS ON WHAT I SHOULD WRITE ABOUT :)x


	19. continue

Hey people who have asked if this carries on yes it does but under another story it's on my page so click me and its the clato catching fire story please read it if you love this story :) x


End file.
